In Veritas Memento
by tgjluvsbadboys
Summary: <html><head></head>This story takes place after the episode Missio, yet it veers completely into an A/U after the events of that episode. I am a huge fan of the series Spartacus, however, my favorite character is Gannicus. This is his story…</html>
1. Chapter 1

In Veritas Memento

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All aspects of Spartacus: Gods of the Arena are owned by Steven De Knight and Starz. This is for pure entertainment value alone.

This story takes place after the episode Missio, yet it veers completely into an A/U after the events of that episode. I am a huge fan of the series Spartacus, however, my favorite character is Gannicus. This is his story…

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The House of Batiatus slave quarters:

The cold stone under her knees felt as unforgiving as the rough cloth along her flesh and the heavy burden she now carried upon her heart.

She had betrayed her husband.

Not by the deed in which had been forced upon her this night. That had been absent choice. No, her guilt lie in how much she had enjoyed it. The mask she wore of teasing sister had been torn from face and the smile she so often carried due to silly banter was nothing more than a lie.

Gannicus.

She desired him. Was attracted to his charm and charisma, just as every other woman in this ludus.

The exception being she had never allowed herself to admit it—until choice was taken from her. Now Melitta felt like one of the many women lining up to catch his eye. She had become a part of the secrets that echoed throughout this house. Her heart, a deceitful serpent that slithered along darkened halls keeping to shadows lest discovery bring betrayal to light and destroy both a marriage and a brotherhood.

It sickened her.

She had never felt so put upon and the guilt she felt was tremendous as she washed his touch from her body. How could she have found such ecstasy in lying with him? Was she some faithless creature that would trade love and admiration for blissful fucking?! He was like a brother. _Was_ a brother to honorable and loving husband, and yet she had tarnished that bond when her body found rapture (unlike any she had ever imagined) while performing an act which should have left her cold and empty—not clinging and whimpering.

She was quite obviously a woman with no honor and it shamed her to her core!

His arrogant comments about fucking his way out of unfortunate circumstance came to mind and she wondered if he realized how his words had born bitter fruit in ways neither of them had ever thought possible.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

That same night, as Gannicus was led back to his cell, the events forced upon him earlier weighed heavy on his heart and mind.

He had known the night would end badly as soon as he had been led to the triclinium and Batiatus had informed him that pleasing Varis was to be his sole purpose, even if that meant sucking the man's cock! He had been disgusted at the demand, and while he judged no man for his tastes, (Auctus and Barca were brothers' to him) the thought of being forced to service another man in such a way made him physically ill.

It had taken every bit of willpower he possessed to simply stand still while Varis slid hands along his flesh, groping him as if his body might actually respond to being pawed by another man! Varis had asked for 'demonstration' of his skills at wielding his 'impressive' cock and Batiatus had agreed saying he would 'lend privacy'. In that brief second, he had very nearly balked; only Melitta's presence kept him from doing something rash. Batiatus had taken Lucretia's hand and they made move to rise, to leave him alone with Varis. Humiliation waged war with fury and disgust, while his mind raced in fear at what would happen when everyone exited the curtained off area of the triclinium. It was a circumstance he had never foreseen and he'd had to battle his instinctual need to fight back, to escape such revolting fate. To his eternal gratitude, Varis had laughed at the misconception, ending his turmoil when he explained to Batiatus how he'd had 'too much wine and other pleasures for such rough exertion'.

Thank the fucking Gods!

Gannicus had never been so happy to hear such words, his entire body had nearly wilted in relief. He had thought his ordeal over, consoled that the distasteful matter of being fondled by another man would not bear even worse consequence. However, the Gods were once again not in his favor and everything quickly went to shit when Varis pointed to Melitta and said, 'Have him fuck this one and I shall watch.' With those words, his world had spun completely out of control, and the boastful, cocky statement he had made to Melitta in regards to 'fucking his way clear of a situation he could not laugh or fight his way out of' came back to haunt him…in most vindictive manner.

Sorting through his tumultuous memories, Gannicus felt her presence as he approached his cell. While the guard opened the old wooden door, he turned and there she was. Melitta glanced his way briefly, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if holding the pain inside. Her distress was a palpable thing that reached out across the sand separating them, making him ache. She was ashamed. He understood that emotion, he felt the same. They had lost themselves tonight. Somewhere in those moments everything changed and having sex with her was no longer just for prying eyes. She had responded to his touch, becoming wet for him, easing his passage within her. In truth, her reaction had stunned him, but when she gazed up at him, he could see the burgeoning desire there and it excited him as well. Their audience had fallen away and he had been focused solely upon her, on pleasing her and making her come for him.

And she had. Hard.

Melitta had clung to him, her hands pulling him deeper into her, clenching around his cock so tight his control snapped and he had spilled himself within her, coming undone in a manner he had not experienced since he was a youth with his first woman.

It was the best and (because of who she was) worst sex of his life!

The door clanged shut behind him, locking him in for the night, but he needed one last glimpse of her. Gannicus turned and gripped the bars, pressing his face to the small opening above as he watched her make her way into the ludus and her husband. Jealousy gripped him and he detested it. He had never looked at Melitta with anything other than affection for a dear friend, yet now, all he could bring to mind was how her body felt under his—how she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nails biting into his skin while he took her. She had whimpered, gasping for breath as she climaxed and Gannicus had never felt anything so fucking spectacular.

The memory made cock hard with mere thought!

He turned away from the small window on his cell door and went to his cot, collapsing upon it with a huge sigh. He was exhausted—mentally. Physically he felt alive—empowered—enchanted. And that shamed him as well. He should not be engaging these emotions. Melitta was Oenomaus's wife and he had been inside her…had spilled seed within her womb. The possibility it could take root and create a child was there and to his utter shock, the thought did not terrify him as it should!

Gannicus knew he was truly damned.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

The next morning, he suffered through Batiatus's announcement of the good fortune of the House of Batiatus. Gannicus could not help but wince as the man bragged that 'due to his performance' he had secured the primus in the up-coming Benalia. His performance! He would have laughed had he not still been so confused over his own emotions. He glanced back to Melitta and when she met his gaze, he quickly looked away, still confused at his emotions. Batiatus called him a man to emulate and admire and then raised his arm high while his brother's chanted his name. It was ridiculous. Gannicus felt only more shame heaped upon already over-burdened shoulders. He had not gained the Primus upon the sands, instead he had been given the placement in the games because of his performance between Melitta's thighs!

Oenomaus was declared Doctore and Gannicus could not look his brother in the eye, much less congratulate him on his new position. His brother deserved the promotion, Gannicus did not and his mind would not let him forget that while his brother had been fighting for his very life—Gannicus had been fucking his wife.

And loving it!

What kind of man was he to have enjoyed such a thing? He felt damned. And a part of him wondered if even a victory at the Benalia would restore the sense of honor he felt was lost to him presently.

For the first time ever—he hated Batiatus and all he stood for…

After the spectacle on the balcony, Gannicus sought to escape the villa without breaking words, yet Oenomaus followed him out of the atrium and into the corridor that led to the ludus. The newly appointed Doctore proudly informed him of the honor he brought to himself with his position in the games. Gannicus wanted to deny such praise and speak plainly in regards to what he had done to achieve such accolades, but he held tongue—that would cause heartache to Melitta, and she had suffered enough. Instead, he nodded sickly and replied it was nothing. And that was even more disgraceful perhaps, because _that _was the biggest lie of all. The Primus may not have been earned by his prowess in the arena, but what had happened between himself and Melitta was far from nothing.

He was beginning to fear it was everything.

"You both bring honor to this ludus…each in his own way," Melitta said in her usual comforting manner.

He nodded and finally made his retreat, unable to indulge in his usual swagger and cocky banter due to the remorse and shame clogging his throat.

He had felt something within him change the moment she had responded to him and afterwards, when he gazed down upon her face…it was as if his entire world had shifted with her suddenly placed at the center of it. With reality returned, he was now forced to deal with the aftermath and he found himself unprepared for it. He had never felt such stirrings for any woman.

In truth, it frightened him! Melitta's grace in the wake of such betrayal only made him feel even more ashamed for his newfound desires.

Firmly pushing troubling thoughts from mind, Gannicus headed for the training yard to begin his sparring for the day. With each blow from his sword he set purpose towards the primus. He had to focus on proving to himself he truly deserved this honor and yet each time he glanced up at the balcony and caught sight of her, he'd become distracted by the memory of rich brown eyes filled with passion and succulent lips, lush and ripe as fresh strawberries gasping with ecstasy as he drove into her sweet, hot body. Wicked desire flooded brain and threw him right back into the roiling quagmire of forbidden lust and betrayal.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Later that same evening:

Numerous candles burned softly around the room. The flickering light caused the couple on the cot in the corner of the dank cell to cast shadows upon the stone walls that surrounded them as they moved against one another, their bodies dancing to a rhythm as old as time. Trying to forget _her_, Gannicus thrust into the slender blonde beneath him at a steady pace, his purpose determined, yet absent the lusty enthusiasm he usually had when fucking. It was not as if he was without enjoyment—sex was still as good as ever, (the woman writhing beneath him was surely enjoying herself) and yet, fucking some nameless whore could not compare to being with _her_.

Melitta.

She haunted him. He swore to leave her be, and yet, he could not stop thinking of her. Which is why he sought a distraction to force her from mind. Finding it between the thighs of another woman seemed a reasonable idea, except banishing her image was proving more difficult than imagined.

The blonde slave (whose name escaped him) raked her nails down his back as she found her climax, yet Gannicus was still striving for his. He could not concentrate and Melitta's visage kept distracting him. Frustrated, he admitted defeat and gave in to his innermost desires. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was _her _he was inside and (not surprisingly) that was all it took. Within moments the gates to the heavens opened and he was there—falling hard as he found rapture. Unfortunately, as he came undone, it was not with the slave girl's name upon his lips, it was Melitta's; a circumstance his partner was none too pleased with.

He had barely finished before the young woman was shoving him off her. Her eyes flashed with fury. "Speaking another woman's name while you are inside someone else gives new meaning to the term 'bad form'!" she snapped as she leaped from his bed and angrily redressed. "If it is Melitta you crave, why are you settling yourself between my thighs?"

Stunned he had done such a thing, Gannicus was at a loss on how to proceed. He sat up, his naked body on display as he ran a hand through his damp hair. "Apologies," he murmured, aware that if she gossiped about his slip it could mean dire consequences for both himself and Melitta. "I would not have you repeat my transgression. It is my mistake." He flashed his most charming smile. "Call it a momentary lapse of reasoning."

His physical beauty caused the pretty slave girl to pause in her anger. She let out a sigh as she shook her head at him, her tangled blonde lock swinging wildly. "Your tongue speaks false words of platitude. You desire Melitta."

Gannicus drew the sheet over his loins. This was bad. He had to mend this utter lapse of reasoning. "And what will be gained by making my traitorous thoughts public knowledge? It would only bring pain for everyone involved. I ask you not to do that."

The young whore released a pent up breath as she gazed upon the beautiful gladiator. All the girls in the ludus vied to receive even the tiniest smile from him and she had been thrilled when he had chosen her tonight. In truth, she was still thrilled. "I agree and I would not seek to see you harmed." She crossed the room and knelt upon the bed. "I will keep this to myself and never bring it to light," she assured him softly, cupping his face in her palms.

Gannicus's body relaxed. "Gratitude. Such a tale would only bring sorrow."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "For whom? You or her? I see her eyes linger on you…"

"It is a passing glance nothing more."

The girl shrugged. "If that is what you believe—I would not argue point." She went to the door and paused, her eyes drinking him in. "However, if we were to argue, I would tell you that she watches you, and I am not alone in noticing. You might want to inform her of that before her husband catches sight of it," she said, before exiting his cell.

Gannicus watched her leave with a worried expression. He regretted wounding her pride, but he was more concerned with her spreading word of his enormous error in allowing Melitta's name to pass lips in such a moment. His lack of control now placed them in precarious position. He could only hope the girl honored her promise and did not carry the tale further. For if she did, by tomorrow this time, half the ludus could be aware he held his brother's wife in tender regards.

Gannicus groaned loudly and threw himself back on his cot in frustration. It was an intolerable situation. One he could not seem to find his way clear of.

One fucking night—and it had changed his life forever!

He was going fucking mad!

XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

Okay, so that was the first chapter... any reviews, comments would be appreciated. Love it or hate it...let me know! :)


	2. A Blessing and a Curse

**In Veritas Memento **

**Part 2: A Blessing and a Curse**

Rated M

I own none of the characters of Spartacus: God of the Arena. They are all property of Steven De Knight and Showtime. This story is for entertainment value alone.

Thank you to everyone who is favored this or reviewed and left comments. I have really become immersed in the Gladiator way of life and have enjoyed doing the research for this story. I have several chapters finished now and from here on out it really differs from cannon. As I said, this is Gannicus's story. Thanks again for the feedback, it's inspiring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Batiatus Ludus:**

Despite all the scheming and manipulating Quintus and Lucretia had partaken in of late, the House of Batiatus was involved in bitter conflict.

Titus Batiatus (the paterfamilias) had returned to seize control of the Ludus. To most, the elder Dominus was a welcome return. To Gannicus, the man appeared to have personal grievance, heaping more shit upon shoulders growing weary of carrying more than he could bear of late. It was obvious the man did not care for him, in truth, Gannicus did not give one fuck what the old man thought of him personally. In fact, the elder Dominus was right to question his loyalty to this House after what had been forced upon him by Batiatus. However, the man was affecting his standing in the arena, and that_ did_ concern him. Titus had informed him just this morn that he had lost the Primus—a match he had not earned, but had wanted, if for no other reason than to unleash upon unsuspecting opponent the tension and frustration that plagued him ever since the night he'd been forced to admit what he had kept deeply hidden—even from himself.

His feelings for Melitta.

In the arena, he knew his purpose. It was clear, with none of the confusion he now felt outside of it. He needed that—the spilling of blood would be a much needed catharsis to calm the tempest within his breast that seethed and ached for her and her alone. Yet now he would not have it.

Frustrated more than ever, he pointed the tip of his sword towards 'The Beast of Carthage' and assumed a fighting stance. "Barca!" he growled, "If you're done with your man's cock… I would have worthy match!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melitta stood at her usual place behind her Domina upon the balcony overlooking the training yard. Her eyes stared straight ahead with hands gathered in front of her. She appeared serene and clear of thought, yet her mind was anything but. It kept returning to him and the night everything in her world changed. As Lucretia and Gaia perused the gladiators, Melitta's gaze was drawn to the yard as well. To one man in particular.

Gannicus. Her eyes drifted over his form as he used his dual swords, slashing at Barca with deadly accuracy. He was straining with exertion and she could not help but admire the way his muscles rippled as he moved, just as she could not help but remember how his sleek, firm flesh felt under her hands. Catching herself staring, she glanced away, determined to set herself to righteous path and forget the unfortunate events of that night, except she could not. It seemed etched upon brain, the way he felt inside her, how she had clung to him as he gave her pleasure like no other before him and (most troubling) the way he looked at her when it was over, it was painstakingly different than any he had given to a woman before and that realization terrified Melitta as much as it set heart to pounding.

Gannicus had a reputation with women. Melitta knew this, everyone in the ludus knew it, and considering _she_ was generally the one assigned to retrieve them, she had certainly borne witness to his endless parade of whores over the years. Gannicus was charming, but never serious. And yet they adored the blonde gladiator, constantly raving of his sexual prowess and the size of his manhood. She had believed their giggling tales to be the embellished stories of young women far too impressed with his handsome face and form. However, that misconception had been tragically proven false the other night; now she could not forget it.

Melitta was plagued with memories of him, they filled both waking and sleeping moments and she did not know how much longer she could abide such torn emotions…

She was brought back to harsh reality when Batiatus stormed out on the veranda. "We have lost the Primus!" he snapped, cursing violently and drawing hers as well as both Lucretia and Gaia's immediate attention. "Tullius makes demand and my father bends over and grabs heel. Now, he insists I make apologies to Varis, saying Gannicus has suffered injury in training and cannot compete in the games!"

"Why is he so insistent upon allowing Tullius sway in the matter?" Gaia asked. "Varis requested Gannicus personally for the Benalia. A position well earned. Does the corpse not realize the honor such position would bring?"

"He does not care! My father would see this House stay firmly within humble station. He insists had I not tried to advance favor with men above me, we would not be in the position we now find ourselves."

Lucretia leaned against the railing of the balcony that overlooked the training yard. "To have come so far only to have the Primus torn from our grasp…" she murmured, her brow creasing in consternation.

"To use the term 'torn' would imply resistance," Quintus replied with a snort. "My father offered no such challenge. He merely bent over, spread cheeks, and allowed Tullius to shove cock firmly up ass!"

"He cannot be swayed from this decision?" Gaia asked.

Quintus gave a bitter laugh. "Hercules would fail at the labor! He is to town this day to receive news from that fucking whelp Vettius on which of my four men should take position in two of the lesser matches. Not only have we lost the Primus, but fucking Vettius is choosing my men for me now!"

Lucretia's eyes widened. "Four men? Do you mean Tullius wishes to have the men of this ludus fight each other?"

"He does not just wish it—my father has already agreed to terms!"

"Why would he do such a thing?" Gaia asked.

"Because he seeks to heal wounds with Tullius and does not care if he has tongue the man's ass to do so!"

Melitta's gaze was drawn back to Gannicus. They had both paid dearly for that position. To have it all be for naught seemed an unfair price to pay.

"Have you sent word to Varis then in regards to the Primus?" Lucretia asked.

Quintus shook his head. "No, but my father warns if I do not, Tullius will do so for me!" He bit out a curse. "Fucking Tullius! Since he witnessed Gannicus in that match at the marketplace he has had an erection for the man! The only reason he excludes him from the games is because he still seeks to purchase him."

"Does your father truly consider selling Gannicus?" Lucretia asked worriedly.

Melitta put her head down, hands clenched together as her thoughts ran away from her. The idea of him leaving the ludus was so disturbing, she became lightheaded and felt the urge to sit down in order to allow the feeling to pass.

Would the paterfamilias truly insist on selling his champion?

Before Batiatus answered, Naevia came upon the balcony behind them and interrupted the conversation. "Apologies, but guests have arrived. They await you in the vestibulum."

"Guests?" Lucretia inquired.

Quintus looked to Gaia, who shrugged as if to say she had not invited anyone.

Melitta snuck one last look over her shoulder and was surprised to find Gannicus gazing up at her. Their eyes caught and held, his expression was intense, sexually charged and filled with such longing, her belly knotted up and she shivered despite the heat. It took all her will power to look away, but she managed and reluctantly followed behind the nobles, her mind still whirling at the idea of Gannicus leaving. She hung back discreetly when her Masters' paused to observe who had arrived unannounced.

Batiatus threw Lucretia an aggrieved glance when he spotted Varis. He was accompanied by a shorter, dark haired man and an attractive, slender blonde woman in a flowing purple gown, etched with golden thread. Both were obviously of the upper class since their robes were richly made and the woman was dripping with enough jewelry to see the entire House of Batiatus fed and clothed for a year! Quintus was enthused at having such wealthy patrons gracing his house, however, his excitement was curbed as he realized he would now be forced to tell Varis the lie his father had concocted.

"And once again the Gods shove cock firmly up ass!" he muttered, staring at Varis. "The House of Batiatus is finally getting the notice of Rome's wealthy and elite, yet now opportunity presents itself to spout tales of Gannicus's nonexistent injury and see my best man removed from the Primus! They favor me on one hand and smite me with the other!"

Lucretia laid a hand on her husband's shoulder in comfort. "What choice do you have? If you do not tell Varis that Gannicus is injured, your father will surely put us out of our home."

The blonde with Varis turned and for the first time they saw her face. Gaia let out a small gasp. "I cannot believe it. Do you know who that is?" she hissed taking a step back and pulling Lucretia and Batiatus with her to avoid being seen by the guests in adjoining room.

When they remained silent, Gaia excitedly informed them of the identity of their other unexpected guest. "The blond is Octavia Severus. Sister to Lucius Angelus Severus, Dictator to the Republic and a Commander of legions within the Republic's Army. Surely you have heard the name…?"

Quintus's eyes bulged at Gaia's information. "Who in the Republic hasn't?" he replied. "The man's a fucking legend! He has the power of imperium magnum over the Magistrate. His father, Octavian held a seat in the Senate for over twenty years and was rumored to be the most powerful man in Rome when he died." Quintus's stunned gaze darted back to the woman who was related to men who held such enormous influence within the Republic. "Pleasing this woman has just become the utmost of importance," he whispered, the wheels in his head churning with plots on how to gain her favor.

"Exactly," Gaia agreed with a nod of her coifed head. "And her connections do not end there. Her husband, Claudius Tiberius, is also a high ranking Senator and second in wealth only to Crassus himself. I held her acquaintance in Rome, and trust me when I say that woman shits gold and has power and prestige beyond imaginings."

"Why do you suppose she is here?" Lucretia asked, her excitement palpable as well.

Gaia paused as a slow smile curled her lips. "Octavia possesses a healthy appetite for the games..." She leaned forward, lowering her voice to a whisper. "And from what I have heard whispered upon privileged tongue…a healthy appetite for the men who play them as well."

Lucretia grimaced with repugnance. "Gladiators?!"

Gaia rolled eyes at Lucretia's prejudice. "Yes Gladiators. It was a well-known secret among the elite that she prefers handsome slaves in her bed rather than honorable husband, however, it is said that Claudius prefers handsome male slaves as well. So who can blame the woman?"

"You think she is here to choose a man for her next lover then?" Quintus asked not at all put off by the idea.

"Or for upcoming games." Gaia shrugged. "Either way, satisfy her purpose and find yourself flowing upon an ocean of coin the likes of which you cannot possibly imagine."

"Then we must ensure she is well satisfied," Batiatus said. "To receive such blessings would surely see this house to glory beyond wildest dreams!"

"Octavia holds sway with both her husband and her brother and it is she that chooses men for the games they host. Winning her favor would not only offer much coin, but it could produce an invitation to Rome herself."

Lucretia and Quintus's eyes widened at such a thought.

"Rome…" Quintus breathed, sharing a beaming smile with Lucretia.

"It is beyond all imaginings," Lucretia said softly.

"No longer." Gaia informed them. "Please this woman Quintus, and Capua would merely be the first city you and this ludus will conquer!" She pointed them towards the entry way of vestibulum where their guests awaited. "Come, let us see this house soar amongst the heavens upon a wave of Severus coin…"

Quintus and Lucretia entered the room, huge welcoming smiles upon their faces as they greeted their guests. Gaia stood a bit behind, smiling as well, but as she was not officially of the House of Batiatus, therefore, she left the introductions and greetings to Quintus and Lucretia.

"Varis!" Lucretia said, stepping forward, arms spread in graceful greeting. "We were not expecting."

"Ah, the fault is mine for failing to announce," the man said, coming forward as well. "Apologies."

"Think nothing of it. You honor us with your presence," Quintus replied, barely keeping his excitement at bay. He gave a sharp nod to Melitta and Naevia and they both went into action, preparing food and wine for their Dominus's guests. "I see you brought distinguished guests as well."

Varis turned to introduce his companions. "Good Cossutius and the honorable Octavia are on stay from Rome to celebrate the Benalia." His voice lowered and his smile turned leering, "And when I extolled the virtues of the House of Batiatus—"

"I demanded introduction at once," Cossutius interjected, a smirk playing upon his fleshy lips.

"As did we all," Octavia added, appearing bored as she gazed around the room. Her eyes landed upon Gaia and widened exponentially. "Gaia?" Her ruby lips curled into a small smile. "Funny thing seeing you here. I had no idea you were taking respite in Capua."

"Octavia, how lovely to see you. It has been too long."

The two women seemed to size each other up for a moment before Octavia gave a bubbling laugh and hugged Gaia as if they were long lost sisters. The women embraced for a moment, before stepping back and giving each other the customary kiss on both cheeks. "It has," Octavia agreed. "Although I must say I am surprised to see you here and not in Rome. What brings you to this dustbowl and away from the glamour of the Capital?"

Gaia lowered her eyes. "As you know my dear husband recently passed," she said, her lush mouth turning down in a frown. "I have been visiting my nearest and dearest friends in my time of mourning until such a terrible time passes."

Melitta, who was pouring Batiatus's prized Falernian wine into goblets, nearly choked at the brunette's words. Mourning indeed! She kept her gaze lowered as she served the Romans, afraid her disgust would show itself in her eyes. If Gaia was missing anything, it was for her husband's wealth and nothing more. Melitta was well aware of what the woman had been up to since she arrived and it was surely*not* mourning her husband! Her eyes caught Naevia's as the younger woman stepped forth with a heavy platter laden with grapes, strawberries and ruby red pears from Syria; they shared a look of disbelief at how these nobles lived.

"Yes, I was sorry to hear of your misfortune," Octavia said, accepting the cup Melitta offered.

"It was his time. I carry on as he would want me to," Gaia said with a shrug, snatching up a strawberry from Naevia's tray. Eager to put to bed any conversation of her late and (not so) dearly departed husband, Gaia turned the conversation back to Octavia. "And what brings you to Capua? Last I heard you were helping Claudius with his reelection. Surely Rome has not become too tedious since I have been away?!"

Octavia chuckled softly. "Oh, but it has. Your presence is dearly missed and we would seek your return as soon as possible." Octavia took a small sip of wine and then paused, a crafty smiled curling her lips. "How goes the husband hunting by the way? I hear Tullius still has a yearning for you. Perhaps you could persuade the man to finally make an offer, hmmm?" she said, her cat like green eyes meeting Gaia's gaze over the rim of her cup.

Gaia's expression tightened briefly as Cossutius and Varis both turned to stare at her, and for an instant she looked embarrassed, but Gaia hadn't survived Rome without gaining a few social skills. In no more than a blink of an eye, she plastered a smile upon her beautiful face and laughed at the remark instead of showing the ire it caused. "Oh please, one does not need to saddle thyself with a demanding cock to have all of Capua at one's feet."

Varis and Cossutius both chuckled at the exchange.

"Words spoken from a woman who knows the value of her charms," Varis said.

Cossutius gazed upon Gaia, a small smirk playing about his lips. "Varis speaks true. It is a rare woman who does not find herself in need of a husband."

Gaia tilted her chin and batted her lashes, seeing an opportunity to make impression with the wealthy nobleman. "I have no need for such an encumbrance presently," she blatantly lied, "but when I do, I shall promise to let you know."

Everyone laughed at her banter, including Quintus, yet he was quick to get back to the task at hand.

After all, he was far more concerned with his ludus, rather than Gaia's state of matrimonial affairs.

"So…to what honor do we owe your presence today?"

Varis turned to the Lanista, a disgruntled frown tugging at his brow. "I would have words in regards to Gannicus."

Quintus glanced sharply at Lucretia and they exchanged a worried glance. Had his father made apologies for him when he had failed to do so? "What of him? Have you changed mind regarding his position in your games?" he asked, seeking confirmation to his suspicion.

Varis appeared confused. "Not at all. I received word from Good Tullius that your man had received grievous injury and would not be making appearance in my games; I was most disturbed. The Benalia is but two days away and I cannot imagine replacing him." Varis waved a regal hand. "He is truly a wonder—one I am most looking forward to seeing upon the sands."

Quintus nodded vigorously. "Gannicus _is_ a wonder. There are no better gladiators within the House of Batiatus."

Octavia gave a tinkling laugh. "So I have heard. All of Capua is speaking of the man's prowess." She glanced to Gaia, her emerald eyes sparkling, "Is it true…did he really best an opponent while blindfolded?"

"I gave witness to the event myself," Gaia informed the other woman, giving Lucretia a knowing look that said 'I told you so'.

It became clear in that moment why Octavia was really here…to see Gannicus.

"That is…quite impressive," the blonde noblewoman said breathlessly, her interest obvious.

"A feat I would wish to see as well," Cossutius agreed, his own jaded curiosity peeked as well. "Is your man available for viewing or has his injury left him bedridden?"

Batiatus was quick to realize if he refused a viewing of Gannicus he would lose Varis as well as any future dealings with Octavia. "He is not bedridden," he said, making the split second decision to allow the nobles to see for themselves Gannicus's shape and form.

"We can see him then?"

Quintus briefly glanced at Lucretia, saw her worry, but went ahead with his choice. "Yes."

Varis was pleased. "That is good news. Surely you understand, with Gannicus's name upon every tongue…I would be most disappointed should he not appear in my Primus." He glanced to the blonde Roman and smirked. "Octavia here was especially interested in seeing him perform."

Quintus was well aware Titus would be furious, but he was willing to chance his father's fury. He was at the precipice to secure position despite the deal made with Tullius; he was not about to let it pass.

"I would not have you think such a thing," he assured. "Gannicus is fine. Tales of his wounds have been exaggerated. He received minor injury in training, but he is more than capable of taking up arms in the arena." He waved his guest ahead towards the viewing balcony. "Come, let us lay eyes on the man so you may judge for yourself and ease mind regarding such rumors."

Lucretia and Gaia briefly showed their surprise as Quintus blatantly defied his father's express command, but covered it quickly, maintaining both their silence and composure.

"Yes, we fear there was a misunderstanding regarding his condition," Lucretia added, smiling at Varis.

Varis nodded, his smile widening. "I am most pleased to hear this." His eyes drifted to Melitta and his expression turned to a leer. "The man made quite an impression…and that was before I was regaled with tales of him defeating one of Vettius's best men while absent sight." He chuckled. "Well, you understand my eagerness to see the man in my games."

"And so you shall," Batiatus promised, his desire for recognition outweighing his fear of his father's wrath.

As they made their way through the villa, Octavia looped her arm through Gaia's and the two women walked arm and arm. "I have heard it mentioned he is called a 'God of the Arena'," she said, giggling like a girl with her first blush of innocence. "And Good Varis describes the man as if he were Apollo himself, cast down from Olympus." She paused, wetting her lips, her desire for Gannicus obvious and anything but innocent. "I would see this God for myself before passing judgment on his charms."

"And we would not seek to sway opinion," Lucretia hastened to assure, "however, I think you will find Gannicus exceeds expectation, both in and out of the arena."

"Lucretia speaks truth," Gaia elaborated, her cunning smirk aimed at Melitta. "He is quite the animal. My heart yet races at the memory of _both_ performances I have witnessed from the man and I can only imagine what it would be like to be paired with such a beautiful beast." Her trilling laughter and sly innuendo caused the pretty brunette slave to avert her burning face and embarrassed gaze.

Lucretia gave Gaia a disapproving glance, but failed to comment and alleviate Melitta's embarrassment.

Octavia shivered delicately, poised upon Gaia's every word. "And if I would seek demonstration of such vaunted prowess?" she asked softly, one noble brow arched.

"It would be yours," Lucretia said, eager to placate Octavia and earn her support, despite her body slave's pained expression.

The Nobles were in a gregarious mood as they stepped onto the balcony to observe Gannicus and the other gladiators. Everyone was smiling, except Melitta who hung back, fear of what these Roman's would demand of not only Gannicus, but possible her making her stomach twist with apprehension.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the training yard, Gannicus leaned against the stone wall next to his cell, seeking the shade as he contemplated how his normal happy go lucky existence had turned to shit so fast. Not only had been forced to take Melitta to bed—something he would have never initiated—but now (despite promises made) he was being excluded from fighting in the arena. It appeared the Gods were punishing him for his transgressions. Or perhaps they were punishing him for the feelings he had for her—his brother's wife.

As if brought forth from his mind's eye, he glanced up to the balcony and caught sight of a sky blue dress and flowing locks, dark as raven wings. His heart dropped and he could not will his gaze away from her. Melitta was becoming the true test of his mettle; a test he was failing. One night with her had changed him so profoundly it appeared the memory would be forever etched upon fucking brain until death took him to the shores of the afterlife!

He did not know what to do about it either.

He was pulled from his reverie by the sight of the Roman noble, Varis, stepping up to the railing of the balcony alongside Batiatus, the Domina, her houseguest and another noble man and woman. Revulsion twisted inside him as he stared at Varis. If not for that particular Roman pig, he would never have lay with Melitta and discovered that it was her touch he craved above all others.

Oenomaus cracked the whip, drawing Gannicus's attention as he ordered all Gladiators to 'Attend and present themselves'

Gannicus lined up next to his brothers, his fist raised in the 'Batiatus' salute. And while he was among many, he clearly felt that all eyes were upon him. The way they looked at him, like he was a piece of meat, made his stomach tighten with anxiety. After they had 'presented' themselves to the Roman nobles, Gannicus was (of course) called front and center. He had expected it, yet he was concerned because it was eerily familiar to the last time…

What did Varis want now? He was no longer competing in the man's games. So, why was he here? Did he desire a repeat performance? Did he now invite friends to watch? Was Batiatus allowing it? So many questions swirled around Gannicus's head and he was not entirely sure he wanted to know the answers. However, he was sure the puzzle would be solved by the end of the day; it was not a pleasant thought.

His mind was inundated with what might be asked of him, and (to his shame) erotic thoughts of taking Melitta again were front and center within his imaginings. His eyes sought hers, yet she would not meet his gaze and it was only by sheer force of will that he pushed such yearnings from mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melitta took her place behind her Domina, quietly observing as Gannicus was positioned against Auctus in a demonstration for the Nobles. Once again wood gave way to steel. Gannicus took up his swords while Auctus was handed a long spear, helmet and shield with a blade. And (like Crixus before) instead of a simple exhibition match, the contest had become far more serious—deadly serious.

"Your man Gannicus…he fights in the dimachaerus style," Octavia observed, her rising interest appearing on her face as she took note of his two swords and no shield.

Quintus turned to her, his surprise that she knew the style obvious. "You are a student of the games?"

"I have been intrigued for years, although…I must say, there are few who fight in such a way with any true success," she replied, her gaze going from Quintus back to Gannicus, awaiting instruction his two swords crossed in front of him. "It takes fierce determination and deadly skill to wield the dual blades as a means of attack and defense; a difficult feat to master."

Quintus was impressed with her knowledge. "Yes, it is, but as you shall see, Gannicus possesses the prowess to accomplish such a task. The man has no equal."

"Then by all means, let us bear witness to such a marvel…" she murmured, talking a sip of her wine.

Quintus gave a nod. "Begin," he said.

As soon as the order was given, Gannicus and Auctus circled each other warily. They had sparred many times and knew each other well.

Auctus tauntingly pointed his spear at the blonde gladiator. "It appears I'll finally have a chance to spear that tight ass of yours, brother," he teased, making a crude gesture with his weapon; his grin wild and wicked.

Gannicus laughed outright at Auctus's boast. As if that would ever fucking happen! "Then you best bring a bigger weapon than the one you now possess!" he taunted back, pointing one of his swords at his brother as he crouched down and assumed a fighting stance.

Auctus gave a roar and charged…with that the fight was on.

Melitta's eyes followed Gannicus as he battled. He wielded his swords with deadly skill and the clash of steel echoed around the yard as his swords banged against Auctus's shield, driving the bigger man back after the initial charge. Auctus spun about and stabbed his spear at Gannicus, and Melitta's breath caught and held as the blonde gladiator took a blow to the head as a result. Gannicus quickly returned the injury in kind, swinging both his blades with brutal force and momentarily taking Auctus off his feet.

The nobles were making approving sounds as the battle waged on, but Melitta watched the exhibition with a knot of fear in her stomach. She was convinced Gannicus was simply too good to have Auctus defeat him, but accidents happen and good men died in the arena daily. Terror made her heart raced uncomfortably and her hands clenched together as the two men battled for supremacy. At one instance when Auctus swiped at Gannicus's chest and abdomen, Melitta cringed and looked away, unable to watch. This was worse than ever and while she had always worried for his safety, her growing feelings for him was obviously making concern for his welfare of even greater importance than before.

It was a fierce, yet not an overly long match. Auctus was bigger, and as a Hoplomachus, he was well adept with the spear and shield, but Gannicus was obviously quicker. His dual swords moved at lightning speed as the blonde gladiator defended nearly every attack Auctus made. After the initial blow Auctus landed, the fight was pretty much one sided. Auctus tried to get through Gannicus's swords, but had little success. Gannicus, however, had left a zig-zag trail of injuries along Auctus's chest and arms. Auctus was bleeding profusely from a particularly vicious gash across his pectoral muscle when Gannicus finally ended the contest by gripping his brother's spear with his swords and tossing it aside. Once he had Auctus's primary weapon to ground, a few well-placed blows had the other Gladiator on his back with Gannicus standing over him, his two swords at his throat.

Finally. Thank the Gods!

Melitta let out the breath she'd been holding. Gannicus was safe, but Auctus was not. And she could not help her concern that perhaps these blood thirsty Roman's might want to see Auctus face the ultimate consequence in order to further their entertainment. She was not close to the man, but she still did not wish to see him dead simply because these nobles deemed it necessary. She would not see the task fall to Gannicus either. He would neither forget, nor forgive himself if forced to take a brother's life.

Quintus chortled at Gannicus's victory, his face alight with pleasure. "Once again Gannicus proves himself a God among men…" He glanced around to Varis, Octavia and Cossutius. "What say you? Does Auctus live or die?"

Octavia smiled, but her eyes were firmly centered on Gannicus. "I would not see unnecessary blood spilled on simple exhibition…let us offer life so that he may fight again another day."

Melitta breathed another silent sigh of relief. Varis and Cossutius seconded the blonde woman's decision and Batiatus gave the signal for reprieve. Gannicus removed his swords from Auctus's throat before putting his hand to help his brother to his feet. Once Auctus was upright, Gannicus clapped him on the shoulder in a show of camaraderie and jested about beating him so soundly. The two brothers' laughed for a moment, before turning back to the Nobles and bowing their heads. Auctus was excused, but Gannicus remained standing with his two swords in front him, awaiting further instruction.

Octavia stared at the blonde gladiator, her eyes hungry as they surveyed his muscular physique. She turned to Batiatus, wetting her lips. "Your man…Gannicus, he is all that I have heard and more. I have never witnessed another who could wield the two swords of the Dimachaeri with such skill." She seemed positively breathless. "I would have discourse on obtaining him for my husband's games and perhaps some of your house's…other pleasures as well."

Melitta felt a knot of dread creep upon her when Varis turned to look at her as the woman made the request. Her heart started to pound in her chest as it dawned on her they may want to see her and Gannicus together in the same manner as Varis had witnessed.

To her shame, it thrilled as much as it alarmed and her belly churned with a mixture of disgust for herself and desire to have Gannicus inside her again.

In that moment Melitta knew that no matter her good intentions, she was damned and what was worse, she feared she would drag Gannicus down right along with her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Okay so there is the second part. I have several chapters of this finished. As I said it is purely A/U with bits of cannon mixed in. I always thought it would have been far more interesting (and complicated) to have Melitta live and see what happened. It was quite obvious she was falling for Gannicus, so in this story, Melitta does not die. Anyhow, thanks for the support. Click that little blue button, let me know what you think—reviews feed the muse. :)**_


	3. Dark Desires

In Veritas Memento

Chapter 3: Dark Desires

I own none of the Spartacus characters. They are property of Stephen S De Knight and Showtime. This story is purely fictional and for entertainment value alone.

A/N: I have really immersed myself into researching the Gladiator lifestyle and it is quite fascinating. According to the records Gladiators were like the 'Rock Stars' of ancient times. If they were famous, they had groupies and earned a very decent wage. Many got wealthy and purchased their freedom-and that was either by victories in the arena or through a wealthy noble lover. I have read again and again that what Batiatus did with both Gannicus-(Melitta) and Spartacus- (Illithya) was really quite normal. Gladiators were often "rented" by the wealthy as either lovers or as visual sport (and I don't mean in the arena). I even came across a story that stated one Roman noble woman was so in love with her gladiator lover that she killed herself when he died. About two thousand years later...they found the tomb with both their bodies buried-along with a whole treasure trove of jewels and trinkets she buried right along with them! I have to say there are some truly compelling stories and lore to sort through and I am thoroughly enjoying writing this story.

Thank you to any and all who are reading it. I know Spartacus has been off-air for a while, but I love Gannicus so much, I simply had to write a story where he was a star and the main event! Hope everyone is enjoying the reading as much as I am the writing.

Okay, enough from me. On with the story. :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Batiatus Villa:**

Lucretia was far from naïve. She had witnessed Varis ogling Melitta lewdly and realized quickly where summoning Gannicus may conclude. In an attempt to spare her favored slave the indignity of another public erotic showing, she made the offer to have another slave 'as yet untouched' be paired with a gladiator of their choosing, hoping they would abandon the desire for Gannicus. Cossutius was entranced with the idea and chose to summon Rhaskos, however, Octavia and Varis would not be swayed…they wanted nothing less than the Champion, and by the judging, (if Varis's gaze was any indication) Melitta would (once again) be the chosen partner coupled with him.

Varis's lascivious attention had not gone unnoticed by Melitta. And when the Roman woman insisted on having Gannicus, Melitta's heart started to race uncomfortably. It was obvious Varis wanted to see her perform with the beautiful blonde gladiator again and it terrified her. She was fighting so hard to remain true to her marriage vows, yet these Romans were determined to see them broken and shattered. Her emotions were too complicated and Gannicus was a temptation she must avoid at all costs; to give in would mean the loss of a man she loved and respected.

"I will have both men sent up for your pleasure," Batiatus said, before leaving the room to have his gladiators prepared.

Gaia pulled a small vial out of her silk purse and held it aloft for the others to see. "May I suggest we indulge in another most pleasurable pursuit before we satisfy our other interests…?"

The response was most favorable and Melitta wrung her hands nervously as the Romans sprinkled the white opium powder into their wine, drinking it with enthusiasm as they waited for the gladiators to arrive. Rhaskos was the first to be led into the villa. As Cossutius requested, the thick necked Gaul was presented absent a bath or oils to scent his skin. He reeked of dirt and sweat and filth! Lucretia attempted to persuade the noble to have Rhaskos scented to disguise the ripe stench of his skin, but Cossutius seemed pleased at his appearance and after a crude display, in which Diona was chose to partner with the dirty gladiator, the three of them went into a small cubiculum set apart from the atrium by a thick golden curtain.

They were in there only a few moments when Diona started to cry.

The sounds that drifted beyond the curtains were not the sounds of delight and Melitta winced every time she heard the girl whimper, her mind unwilling to contemplate the atrocities being subjugated upon her. Naevia's face gave expression to the tragedy; that could have easily been her behind that curtain. Melitta had a brief, yet disturbing vision of what Diona was experiencing. She imagined Rhaskos's body atop hers and it sickened her. She suddenly thanked the Gods it had been Gannicus she had been forced to lie with. At least he was her friend and showed tenderness towards her, had given her pleasure. Diona's suffering sounded unimaginable, and the longer she had to listen to the girl's pitiful cries, one thing became brutally clear…

There were far worse circumstance awaiting a slave in this house than what had been forced upon her.

Afterwhat seemed an eternity, Cossutius returned to the party and Domina had Naevia escort Diona back to the slave quarters. Melitta was so sickened by the tragic expression on Diona's face, she would never forget it. The poor girl looked utterly broken while the Roman pig looked quite fucking pleased with himself! She tried to keep mind clear of hate, but what had been visited upon Diona had obviously been so terrible, the girl appeared a shell of her normally vibrant self and Melitta's heart went out to her.

By the time Batiatus returned with Gannicus in tow, Cossutius was ensconced on a couch and was drinking his fill of the drug induced wine. Melitta trembled when his eyes went to her and lingered. The man leaned over to the blond Roman and Varis and then the three of them perused her with far more interest than she was comfortable with.

Yes. It was abundantly clear, she was to be the second half of the entertainment and as she observed Gannicus being led into the room, she was at least relieved it would be him. Diona's face flashed before her eyes and Melitta was assured Gannicus would never leave her with that particular expression of torment.

No, his torment came in other forms—such as her desire for him.

"Ask and you shall receive…" Batiatus said by way of greeting to his guests, all of whom had gone silent at the impressive sight of the half-naked blonde gladiator. "Behold Gannicus…Champion of the House of Batiatus." Quintus waved an arm at Gannicus. "He is yours to command."

Gannicus stepped forward, shoulders back and head held high. He set his sight straight ahead, staring at a spot above the Romans who gathered to admire him. He looked proud and glorious as he stood before them. His superb physique glistening with the oils rubbed along each and every chiseled contour. He remained still, allowing their eyes to linger upon his smooth, scintillating body. His broad chest rose and fell steadily, while his fists clenched tightly by his sides-the only sign of his adversity to his position. He remained stoic and silent as he awaited their demands.

Melitta tore her gaze away from his far too tempting form. He was so beautiful. Distracting and utterly attractive to her senses. Her stomach clenched as a deep knot of desire pooled deep within her belly. She flushed hot and as she surveyed the room, she noticed she wasn't the only one fascinated with his body. The Roman's lust-filled gazes drank him in as if he were a treat they could not wait to devour; it was sickening. She had perceived Varis's attraction to Gannicus at their first meeting, and Cossutius was obviously a deviant. Both men were staring at the blonde gladiator with hunger and while many Roman men had those particular tastes, Gannicus did not. And Melitta feared the outcome if either man decided they wanted the handsome gladiator for more than a 'feast for the eyes'.

She could not see Gannicus allowing another man to use him in such a fashion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Octavia Severus was the epitome of a spoiled Roman aristocrat. She was stunningly beautiful, born into wealth, power and privilege and her marriage to one of the wealthiest men in the Republic had only cemented her belief that all she had to do was ask and it was hers. She was a woman used to getting her way in whatever she so desired and the moment she'd lay eyes on Gannicus, she had decided what she desired was him.

She shot Varis a sideways glance. "You did not speak false, Quintilius, the man is truly a magnificent beast," she purred, rising from the couch and slinking across the floor to stand before the object of her fascination. Her hand slid along his chiseled abs to his muscled chest, up to his shoulder and then down his arm. "I have never seen any that would equal his face and form." She paused to squeeze one hard bicep. "Feel how firm his flesh is—like marble."

"Gannicus is truly a God among men. No man stands his equal; in or out of the arena," Batiatus bragged.

"I would lend agreement to such a boast," Octavia agreed, her hands roaming the rippling contours of Gannicus's physique greedily, before coming to rest on his flat belly. "He is mine to command?"

Quintus nodded. "In whatever you so desire."

Melitta watched in agonized silence as the Roman woman circled him slowly, sliding her hands along every inch of his flesh before coming to stand before him once again.

Octavia picked up her wine and took a sip. "Remove your subligaria," she ordered softly, wetting her lips as her hungering gaze drifted down his body to land on his groin and focus there—waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gannicus swallowed thickly. He had known this was coming…and yet…it still made his heart gallop when the order came. He closed his eyes briefly as he prepared himself to disrobe. He had not thought he could be more humiliated than he had previously, yet somehow this was worse. The blonde Roman liked to give orders and his stomach tightened in dread at what she would demand of him. Batiatus turned his attention upon him and Gannicus could not delay any longer. He took a deep breath and his hands went to the cloth around his waist. Slowly, he unknotted the fabric, then unwrapped the garment from around his hips and let it drop to the floor, exposing his beautiful nude body to the Roman's for their viewing pleasure.

Octavia made a throaty sound of approval. "Oh my…" she said, her gaze landing on Gannicus's groin. He was nowhere near fully hard, but it was obvious he was well endowed.

Cossutius made a whistling sound of approval. "Priapus was especially kind to this one," he said, smirking.

Octavia turned to her fellow noble, her eyes wide and a cat-like smirk upon her face. "I believe the weapon between his thighs is as mighty as the dual swords he carries into the arena!"

"Did I not tell you?" Varis added, his own gaze raking over Gannicus lecherously. "A most impressive specimen."

Octavia nodded. "Yes, you did, and for once, you did not exaggerate."

Varis chuckled, as did Gaia and Cossutius, while Lucretia and Quintus basked in their guests' enthusiasm for their Champion.

"As I have said," Batiatus added, "Gannicus _is_ a God among men."

Melitta turned away from the sight of Gannicus standing utterly exposed before them. It was revolting and she was embarrassed for him. He had no reason to be ashamed of his body, but the way these Roman's treated him as if he were an inanimate object was so disgraceful, she could not bear to watch it.

"I would bend tongue to such sentiment," Octavia agreed as she plucked a strawberry off the platter next to her and took a bite. "However, he appears shy today," she said taking note of his semi-erect state. She placed herself before Gannicus, took his chin in hand and forced him meet her gaze. "Tell me, gladiator, do you get aroused before contest in the arena?"

Gannicus bit back his sigh. This woman would leave him no pride at all apparently. She was staring at him, awaiting a reply and he finally gave a slight nod. For in fact she was right. How the fuck she knew that, Gannicus had no idea, but she was correct in her assumption—taking to the sands was always an exciting moment.

She turned to Quintus with a brow raised. "Can we have him prepared? I would prefer to see him gloriously firm and elevated, as he is in battle."

Cossutius seconded the request and Quintus nodded, looking around for a slave to assist.

"What about this one," Varis said, pointing to Melitta. "He pleasured her well on my last visit. Let her give appreciation now."

"So she is the one you spoke of?" Octavia asked and Varis nodded. The blonde turned to Batiatus and Lucretia. "Then it has to be her, does it not?" Her cat-like green eyes turned to Lucretia and she smiled. "Unlike Cossutius, I do not mind exploring ground already covered—if it is a sight I have not witnessed myself."

Cossutius chuckled. "Ah, but unlike you—I will have two most pleasant experiences, while you have settled for only one."

Octavia smirked. "It is the quality of the experience, love, not the quantity. I believe mine will be far the superior event."

Lucretia tried to intervene again for her body slave, but Quintus squeezed her shoulder, putting an end to whatever defense she may have taken in order to save Melitta.

He smiled broadly at his guests. "It shall be anything and everything you so desire. Ask and it is yours. You will have your every wish met this night."

Octavia glanced down Gannicus's body and licked her lips. She shrugged. "Not all of them, but one must make do until deeper pleasures may be satisfied," she said, her intention obvious. One day she would have Gannicus personally and only then would her hunger be sated.

She turned to Melitta as she sat back down. "Remove your robes," she ordered with a flick of her wrist.

Melitta paled and her eyes immediately went to Gannicus. He met her gaze helplessly, sorrow clearly etched upon his handsome face. She did not bother to seek help from her Domina. She'd learned quite well last time…there would be no help from that quarter. Her hands trembled as she removed the brown leather strap that held her dress up. As she dropped it to the floor, her eyes met Gannicus's again and she drew courage from his presence. With a soft exhale of resignation, she untied the knot at her shoulder and allowed her dress float to the floor at her feet.

Gannicus could not stop his gaze from travelling over her body. She was as perfect as memory recalled and despite his will not to, his body responded.

Octavia glanced to Gaia. "She is a pretty thing…pale, yet dark of hair and eyes…a perfect contrast to his golden beauty."

Gaia giggled as she dipped a strawberry into a cup of opium laced wine and held it to her ruby lips. "A striking pair." She bit into the fruit, smiling as she observed Gannicus's reaction. "Look how he responds to her. Their mating was quite breathtaking." She glanced to Varis as she passed him the wine. "Would you not agree?"

"Indeed," he said taking the goblet from her. He took a healthy sip. "It was most…impressive."

Cossutius nodded his head as well. "He is spectacular. A mighty Celt with a mighty weapon."

Gannicus ignored the crude comments as he tried to will away his yearning for Melitta, but her nudity made it impossible, and despite his attempts to stop any response, he could not control his body's reaction; he got hard.

Octavia noted his struggle. "He fights his attraction to her," she said, "I find that interesting." She turned to Batiatus and Lucretia. "Why does he deny what is obvious?"

Batiatus grimaced, but before he could answer, Lucretia dropped the bombshell of Melitta's circumstance. "Melitta is married to our Doctore. That is why they fight their attraction." Warming to her cause, Lucretia suggested perhaps they would not mind another slave taking Melitta's place. "Perhaps Naevia. She is still as of yet, untouched," she said, directing the comment to Cossutius.

However, her comments only whetted the Roman's appetites. "Well now, this is a most fascinating turn of events," Cossutius his gaze upon Melitta. He chuckled softly. "And I suppose your man and the Doctore…they are friends?"

Batiatus shot Lucretia a look that clearly said she should have kept her mouth shut. "As a matter of fact, yes. But that is of no importance. They are slaves and will do as commanded." He ended that statement with a look to both Gannicus and Melitta that spoke volumes—they would do whatever was asked of them, or suffer the consequence.

Octavia clapped happily—she was obviously giddy from the opium. "This just went from titillating to delicious." She waved her hand imperiously. "I want her to take him in her mouth. I would suggest it will not take much encouraging to have him completely hard."

Cossutius and Varis applauded her suggestion while Gannicus winced at the command.

His eyes shot to his Dominus, but Batiatus simply nodded his head and Gannicus was disgusted that Melitta was being coerced into such an act. However, they had no choice, and he knew the quicker he was aroused, the quicker this degrading display would end.

Melitta avoided all eye contact as she knelt before him and Gannicus responded in kind. This was already far worse than the last time, so he wanted it over with as soon as possible. When she took him in hand, he simply closed his eyes and did not fight his body's response when she wrapped her lush red lips around the head of his cock and began to take him down her throat.

It took all his willpower not to shout his pleasure to the Gods and heavens above. Having Melitta suck him off was easily the most erotic vision he had ever witnessed and he could not keep the soft groans of pleasure behind his teeth; he was fully hard in seconds.

"Stop," Octavia demanded and Melitta pulled away.

Gannicus clenched his fists to keep them from burying themselves into her hair and tugging her back to where he needed her.

"Hmm, he is quite attracted to her," Octavia commented, taking note of Gannicus's immediate erection. "She barely laid hand nor mouth upon him and look at him now…hard as stone."

"As I said, there is something quite exciting between them," Gaia said.

"You mean besides the husband," Cossutius chimed in, his need for degrading another human aroused at the circumstances between Gannicus and Melitta. "Perhaps we should bring him in so he could see how badly his wife desires his friend."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Ludus Training Yard:**

Oenomaus stood beside the pillar towards the front of the yard watching the gladiators as they sparred.

Auctus and Barca were trading insults with the Syrians' after soundly defeating them in a sparring match. Ashur picked himself up off the sand and spit at Barca. Auctus and 'The Beast of Carthage' were not tolerating the runt's disrespect and moved as one to pummel him into the ground. Dagan, the larger and far more dangerous of the Syrian's made a move to enter the fray and that's when Oenomaus stepped forward halting Dagan before he could move against either of the elder gladiators.

"Dagan! Pair with Crixus. And do not allow me to see you turn upon a brother again," he warned.

"Ashur," he spat the name, because honestly, the man simply left a bad taste in his mouth. "Take to the shade. It appears you need to cool off before you lose more than just your temper."

Ashur fumed, but did as he was told. Oenomaus watched the man as he stalked off. He would be trouble, he knew it instinctively, but for some reason, Batiatus refused to get rid of the man. Oenomaus had a sense his worth lie not in the arena, but what the man was willing to perform outside it. He had received the mark—as had Dagan and Oenomaus knew neither of them had earned such prestige upon the sands, therefore, they must have earned it beyond it.

He detested the entire situation, but Dominus was clear, they were now brothers and Oenomaus could not have brother turning on brother if the ludus was to run smoothly. He would have to deal with Auctus and Barca.

Which he would do presently.

"Auctus! Barca!" he snapped, trying to instill power in his voice. He was struggling to assume the mantle of Doctore, yet he felt as brother to these men, and therefore, had a hard time rising above them and becoming their superior.

Auctus sauntered over to him followed by Barca. The hoplomachus was arrogant, a trait Oenomaus usually admired, yet in this instance it instilled dissention within the ranks.

Oenomaus turned to Auctus. "Brothers fighting brothers is not an acceptable, nor admirable trait within this ludus. I would think _you_ of all people would understand that."

"And I would think you would be the first to realize those two are not brothers! They didn't earn the fucking mark. They should not be allowed to wear it!"

As a gladiator and a brother, Oenomaus agreed. However, as Doctore, he had to maintain order within the ranks. "Be that as it may, Dominus gave order for them to be branded. They bear the mark and shall be treated as such."

"A fucking ape could be branded with the mark," Barca cut in. "Does that mean I should treat it as a brother?!"

Oenomaus managed not to crack a smile at that comment. Instead he sighed in irritation. "If Dominus decided to place an ape among us and deemed it gladiator…then yes, you would treat the fucking ape as brother." He glared at his former brothers. "Am I understood?"

Auctus shrugged. "Aye, but don't ask me to respect them. They're still just two cunts' that haven't earned that brand and you know it!"

"Yet Batiatus has ordered it so."

"And that makes it right?" Barca demanded.

"What is right when you are absent choice in the matter?"

Auctus and Barca grumbled and Oenomaus led them to the dining area and poured them all a cup of water. "I know it is difficult to see them with the mark of the brotherhood without the test, but when our Dominus demands—we obey. It is how it is. We are absent choice in the matter."

"And when Batiatus's wishes goes against everything we stand for?" Auctus questioned. "What then?"

"Then we still do what we must. It is not our decision to make. We heed our commands. It is the only way to remain free from the anger that being slaves can cause. Do not question—follow the rules and always do what your Dominus demands of you."

Barca and Auctus shook their heads, but agreed to go a little easier on the Syrians—not much, but at least they agreed to desist in their attempts to slaughter them in the training yard!

Oenomaus nodded. "And I will consider that a victory. Now Barca, pair with Crixus. He needs help with the spear. Have Dagan move on to Rhaskos. And Auctus, work with Gnaus, his efforts with the sword are below par. I would see him improve or find another weapon to work with."

As Oenomaus watched his brothers leave to follow his orders, he gave a small smile. Perhaps he could become a Doctore the men would respect. He thought of Gannicus and sighed. His brother was obviously struggling with something. He had never before witnessed such a haunted look in Gannicus's eyes. It was troublesome and Oenomaus wished he could help him, but Gannicus refused to break words on the matter.

Oenomaus loved Gannicus and was worried for him. Batiatus believed in Gannicus as well. In truth, the man regarded Gannicus like no other—his very words said as much. If anyone could remind his brother of his worth it would be him. Oenomaus decided then and there, he would have words with Dominus in regards to his Champion…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Within the Villa**:

The Roman pig Cossutius had just suggested bringing Oenomaus in to watch Gannicus fuck Melitta. You could almost hear a pin drop in the silence that followed that suggestion. Gannicus froze, utterly horrified, as did Melitta. And judging their identical expressions of alarm, it gave proof to how terrible they viewed that idea. Even Batiatus looked stricken at the proposal.

Octavia seemed to ponder his proposition thoughtfully, before vetoing it. "No," she said shaking her head. "While I admire your flair for the dramatic…having him here would change their dynamic. Or worse, force them into a poor decision that could very well mean their lives." She looked to Gaia. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"As much as I enjoy a devious drama—I must agree with Octavia. It would irreparably ruin the moment," she said much to Gannicus and Melitta's relief—Batiatus's as well.

"Fine," Cossutius conceded, taking another sip of his wine. "Well, at least have the man kiss her." He smirked and it was an ugly, jaded thing. "After all, it is such an intimate act—not even whores allow you to taste their lips. It is bound to stay with them…"

Octavia was intrigued with the notion. "Indeed." She snapped her fingers at Gannicus. "Well, you heard him…Kiss her," she instructed.

Gannicus swallowed hard. That was the one thing he had avoided previously. And Cossutius was partially right. Most whores did not allow kissing—with him they did, but then again, he loved women. He had not wanted to kiss Melitta though because it was an intimate thing. It appeared he would not be able to do so on this occasion. In truth it scared the shit out of him! He dropped to his knees and faced her. She was trembling and his hand went to her cheek, his thumb stroking her bottom lip as if to ease the quivering there.

"I'm sorry. If I could stop this…I would." He shook his head, at a loss for further words to console. What could he really say?

Batiatus coughed and Gannicus leaned forward, settling his mouth over hers. It was like lightning struck as soon as he sampled her lips, his mind escaped him and everything went blank. Her lips were so soft. Magical, and he could not stop the deep growl of pleasure that escaped him as delirious heat raced through his blood. Melitta's breathless gasp filled his mouth and he reacted instinctually. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, wanting—needing more.

Despite her disgust at their audience, Melitta was helpless to deny his allure. His tongue was pure seduction as it slipped into her mouth to get a taste of her for the first time. Melitta whimpered as a shock wave reverberated throughout her entire body, her toes curled and she returned his ardor, opening for him and angling her head in order to give him access to the intimate recesses of her mouth.

It was explosive.

Gannicus's rough palms roamed her body, cupping her hips and tugging her closer while Melitta gripped his biceps, clutching him to her, moaning as the hard tips of her breasts rubbed against the velvet steel of his chest. The kiss went on and on. Gannicus couldn't get enough of her, slanting his mouth over hers, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, ravenous for her. Melitta's hunger matched his own. And as their tongues entwined, dancing to a tune as old as time and dueling with equal fervor, they clung to one another, lost in a passionate daze, their mouths mating with red hot intensity.

Octavia reclined on her side, sipping her wine and watching them with avid, yet jealous intensity. It was highly erotic and she crossed her legs beneath her robes to quiet the rhythmic throb between her thighs. Watching Gannicus in action was making her incredibly aroused, but it would never do to have either Varis or Cossutius (both of whom knew her brother as well as her husband) witness her in such a compromising situation. Until such a time when she could have the gladiator to herself, Octavia would make do with the visual of him fucking the slave girl—even if it made her absolute sick with envy that a slave would have what (presently) Octavia could not. Her jealousy and the intoxicating effects of the wine made her rash and she wanted to degrade the slave that was on the receiving end of what she desired.

With precise cruelty she gave her orders. "Place her on hands and knees before you. I would have you take her from behind," she said, silently thrilled at Gannicus's reaction. He appeared enormously reluctant to obey the directive.

And he was.

Gannicus blinked in surprise at the vulgar command. His gaze shot to Melitta and watched as her face drained of color, except for two bright spots of red on her cheeks thanks to her blushing. She was blatantly embarrassed and horrified and he did not find blame with her on that score. The Roman woman spouted demands like a bitch in heat and it disgusted him that she wanted him to take Melitta like they were dogs, rutting for their master's entertainment. If it was anyone but her—he would perform the task without thought. In truth, it was one of his favorite positions, but he did not want Melitta exposed in such fashion. Again his gaze went to his Dominus, and yet again, Batiatus made no sound of protest.

Gannicus cursed silently and fluently in his head—wishing he could tell them all to go fuck themselves! Especially the Roman cunt whose eyes ate him alive every time they landed upon him.

Cossutius (of course) was enormously pleased with Octavia's suggestion. "Well done!"

Varis took a sip of his wine, his gaze heavy with lustful anticipation. "Mmm, you've chosen a position I am most fond of."

Octavia glanced his way and chuckled. "I thought you would enjoy it. Although, I think you might prefer him on hands and knees." She arched a delicate brow. "Yes?"

Varis responded with a soft moan of agreement and that got Gannicus's attention. He watched with revulsion as the man reached under his robes to fondle himself and the gladiator quickly looked away. He had no desire to discover what thoughts seized the man's brain when he looked at him in such a fashion. He was certain it would only aggrieve him further.

Octavia noticed Gannicus had not moved to obey and her face became cold and hard. "Did I not give you an order, gladiator?" she snapped. "I want her on all fours before you. See it done."

The blonde noble's cruel demand quickly brought him back to the harsh reality of his situation. The entire room was focused on him and Melitta. Batiatus's face was beginning to show signs of anger and Gannicus knew he could not postpone the deed any longer. There would be no reprieve. He sighed softly as he took Melitta's hand and turned her in his arms so that her back was to his chest. His erection nudged her back and she shivered.

Although he was highly aroused, he still felt sick inside. "Melitta, if I could…I would spare you this," he breathed against her ear. "Believe me when I say I will end this for you as quickly as I can."

She nodded, biting back a sob, and he gently pressed upon her shoulders until she was in the desired position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, so poor Melitta and Gannicus are once again put into a horrible situation… I already have the next chapter finished and will be posting it tomorrow. Just a final edit to do first. It will be basically porn, so if that is not your style—I'll warn you now and you can skip it. If it *is* your style and you love naked Gannicus as much as I do—then you'll be in for a treat tomorrow. :) **

**Thanks again for the love… Reviews inspire and make the muse take flight like fairy creature on crack! **

**Hehehehehe ;)**

**BTW: Priapus is the Roman God of male genitalia. His image is usually marked by an over-sized erection (yes I'm serious). He was a popular figure in Roman erotic art and his name also gave birth to the term Priapism which means a state of prolonged arousal-or (in layman's terms) a man has a boner that just won't go away! lol! Anyhow, off to edit the next chapter. Have a great day!**


	4. The Devil Made Me Do It

**In Veritas Memento **

**Chapter 4: The Devil Made Me Do It**

**I own nothing. All characters are rights of Showtime and Stephen S. De Knight.**

**I wanted to thank everyone for the support this story is getting. I know Spartacus has been off air for a while, but I have had this vision in my head for a long time and I finally have the courage to post it. :) **

**On with the show…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Batiatus Ludus:**

Melitta was sure the Gods were punishing her.

They knew she had found ecstasy in the embrace of a man not her husband and now she would pay for that sin.

She had prayed for guidance, sought solitude in her Gods and prayers, yet they went unanswered, and now, as she trembled before the Roman nobles who were her masters, she found no hope for salvation. They were the instruments of her downfall, staring at her with rapacious gaze as they reclined on their plush couches, eating fruit and drinking drugged wine, laughing as they awaited her and Gannicus to copulate like animals for their entertainment.

"Enter her, Gladiator," the woman called Octavia demanded, a lascivious smile upon her face.

How could these monsters laugh when they were pressing her into an act of betrayal and adultery?!

It made her stomach roil.

Her inner musings were brought to a screeching halt when she felt him pressing against her entrance. To her shame, her breathing hitched and despite her terror, her body flushed with desire, a throbbing heat pooled within her belly and she moistened in anticipation. And when he pushed forward, she bit her lip, breathlessly waiting for him to fill her.

Yes, the Gods had surely forsaken her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXX **

Gannicus hesitated taking her. Melitta was trembling like a leaf carried by the wind and he was sickened to be in this position yet again. He was disgusted by this House and the man running it. Apparently Batiatus would literally do anything, or press his slaves into doing anything to earn the favor of these Roman fucks!

In an effort to soothe her, he slid one hand along her hip and placed the other upon her back, stroking her softly as he eased into her. She shuddered, her breathing harsh and labored, and he anticipated her being dry due to fear and nervousness. However, to his surprise, her body was ready for him and he was met with no resistance as he glided smoothly inside her. She was so wet. It was a shock and he gasped softly, his hand tightening on her hip as her hot, tight sheath clenched around him.

He leaned over her, his chest nearly touching her back. "Melitta…?"

"Please," she whispered softly. "Do not bring more shame by questioning what is beyond one's control."

Gannicus nodded, further aroused by tangible proof she desired him as he wanted her. With a strange mixture of guilt and euphoria, he resumed position kneeling behind her, his gaze drawn to where they were joined. It was an erotic visual, one he could not look away from as he pulled out and slid back in; he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning out loud.

Melitta let out a small, breathy whimper and it took all his will power not to slam into her and fuck her hard and fast as his body demanded.

Instead he sought to protect her by blanketing her back, shielding her with his body her as best he could while thrusting into her at a steady pace, seeking to see them both to completion as quick as possible.

It was the only decent course of action, except the Roman bitch would not have it.

"Remove yourself from on top of her," Octavia called out, causing Gannicus to freeze, mid-stroke.

He turned his head to stare at her and she made a motion with her hand. "I want you on your knees behind her…not atop her."

Gannicus gritted his teeth, but followed command, resuming his kneeling position behind Melitta. "If I could stop this…" he whispered.

Melitta nodded, letting him know she understood. He pushed himself back inside her and she responded with a breathless moan.

Gannicus tried to resist his baser urges, but Melitta stirred him like no other, and as her moans became more frequent and more boisterous, he quietly begged her forgiveness before he lost care of their audience all together and simply gave in to the raging desire he felt for her. He gripped her hips and thrust into her steadily, his head fell back and his soft grunts and gasps of satisfaction filled the air as he moved inside her, fucking her like he'd dreamed of every night since the first time.

Like Gannicus, Melitta's shame was overwhelmed by the bliss he could give. Her inhibitions melted away and with each thrust of his hips, she pressed back into him, her nails digging into the rug beneath her, soft cries and whimpers continuously escaping her mouth as they raced towards completion.

It should have been an act that left them both cold, yet it did not. Instead they lost themselves. Their 'masters' fell away until it was just about them and the devastating attraction they felt for each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capua: Nester's Shop**

Titus Batiatus took a seat across the table from Tullius. He was not sure why he had been summoned here today—as far as he knew he and Tullius had already come to terms and no further discourse was required. However, he showed none of his confusion and greeted Tullius warmly, happily accepting the offer of honeyed wine as he took his seat.

"I am glad you decided to meet with me," Tullius said, smiling and pouring both himself and Titus a goblet of wine. "I sent word to Varis, explaining Gannicus's inability to compete in his Primus."

"Quintus was to do that," Titus said with a frown, even as he offered thanks for the wine.

"Surely you understand my reticence in awaiting him to do the honor."

Titus chuckled and took a sip from his cup. "Sadly, I do," he said with a sigh, "I fear errant son has much to learn about conducting honorable business dealings."

"Speaking of business dealings…I would discuss the matter of Gannicus with you."

"You still seek to purchase the man?"

"I do," Tullius said with a nod.

Titus shook his head in confusion. "My son thinks him a champion." He snorted with derision. "When I left, the man inspired more laughter than awe. He spent his time tipping drink and rutting between the thighs of the many whores who sought his favor, rather than earning respect in the arena…now I return to find he is being hailed 'God of the Arena' and desired by all of Capua!"

Tullius chuckled. "Surprisingly, your son and I are in agreement on the matter of Gannicus's worth. The man is a wonder, Titus, and I would seek to return favor to your house should we come to terms on agreement of sale."

"What is it you offer?"

"A thousand denarii, a return to prime position in future games—including opening games of the new arena, _and_ the allowance of past grievances to be buried between us."

Titus's eyes bulged comically. "A thousand denarii!" he sputtered, hacking furiously as he choked on the wine he had been sipping. He coughed into a rag for several seconds, before he managed to calm down enough to speak again. "Tullius, that is too much! A thousand denarii is an unheard of price and more than double the bid you submitted to Quintus." He shook his head. "No. I cannot even speculate why you would offer such a sum for the man—it is simply too much."

Tullius disagreed. "Titus, it is my coin and I believe he is worth every bit of it. If we agree to terms all mistakes made in your absence would be rectified and at substantial reward to your ludus."

"It is a more than generous offer…"

"One I would not have you make decision upon today," Tullius said, rising from his seat. "I will seek you out after the games so that you may give me your answer then."

Titus recognized he was being dismissed. He set aside his wine and stood as well. "And I will have it ready."

Tullius offered a smug smile. "I am certain with more reasonable minds in charge, we will come to an arrangement suitable to us both," he said, escorting Titus to the curtained entryway. He parted the curtain for Titus to exit. "Until then," the blonde merchant said before he let the curtain drop, leaving Titus standing outside the establishment, a humble look of gratitude on his weathered face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Batiatus Ludus:**

Their bodies glistened with sweat and the many candles about the room gave them an erotic, ethereal appearance as they moved together.

Gannicus was so close, but he wanted Melitta to achieve her relief first. He angled her hips and drove into her with relentless enthusiasm and very quickly, he felt her inner muscles begin to clench and ripple around his cock. He had to forcibly bite back his words of encouragement. He desperately wanted to talk to her, really connect with her, but he kept his words behind his teeth as he moved within her, fucking them both into oblivion. He slipped a hand around her belly and let his fingers play between her thighs. He found that tiny bundle of nerves that makes all women scream and stroked it expertly, using his many hours of experience in the art of pleasing a woman to make Melitta lose mind.

And it worked brilliantly.

In less than a few seconds, she gave a sharp cry and he felt her shudder, her inner walls pulsing around him, so fierce and strong, it robbed sense. The sudden onslaught of delicious wetness flooding her channel signaled her release; it was heaven on earth. Gannicus quickly sought his own satisfaction and with renewed purpose, he focused on where they were joined and pounded into her, desperate to find that spectacular slice of nirvana as well.

"Pull out of her!"

The outrageous command came out of nowhere and for a moment he did not respond, his body acted on primal demands and the Roman bitch's words were ignored as he continued to thrust into Melitta's welcoming body, eager for his relief.

"Did you hear me, slave. I said pull out!" Octavia ordered again, louder this time, rudely interrupting his rhythm.

Gannicus shuddered to a stop, chest heaving, his hands still clutching Melitta's hips as he turned to look at the woman. He blinked at her in confusion and she repeated her demand once again, cruelly insisting he remove himself from his lover's body—just when he was on the verge of climax.

"Batiatus has he gone deaf? Or is your slave so captivating he simply cannot remove himself?"

Her words finally took root in his lust fogged mind and he frowned as he realized what she wanted of him…

Why was she torturing him?

His eyes went around the room and he noticed Batiatus glaring at him; the man's expression promised harsh consequence should he not obey.

With a suffering groan of frustration, Gannicus withdrew himself. He wanted to cry, scream and pound his fists into something as he sat back on his haunches, his entire body shivering as he battled instinctual needs that insisted he return to the tantalizing allure of Melitta's gripping heat.

"Move away from her," the blonde bitch snapped and for a second two separate instincts warred within him.

Need for gratification vs. need for survival battled briefly. It was only when Melitta gave a soft whimper of fear that reason returned and survival won out; he moved away as instructed. Gannicus did not want to be crucified this day—especially in front of Melitta.

"Come gladiator. Kneel before us so that we may gaze upon you so extremely aroused and ready."

Gannicus wanted (more than anything) to tell the demanding cunt to go fuck herself. He was so hard he ached and now the bitch wanted to put him on display?! He clenched his fists and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Am I speaking in foreign tongue? I said kneel the fuck before me…now slave!"

Hatred surged within him, but he choked it down. He risked dire results should he rebel, so he forced himself to do her bidding. "Apologies," he murmured, kneeling before her, awaiting whatever other twisted desire this woman would force upon him.

Octavia made a sound of pleasure as she gazed upon Gannicus's golden body. He was utterly naked and painfully aroused. "Gods, he has a beautiful cock! Priapus has truly blessed the man." She licked her lips, her eyes focusing on his groin.

"As you said, a beautiful beast," Varis said.

"Indeed," Cossutius joined in, "Spectacular. So would you care to explain why you stopped him?"

"A question I am asking as well," Varis said, his voice thick. He had his hand within his robes, obviously stroking himself. "I would see his mission accomplished."

Gaia took a sip of her wine, her eyes straying to Varis pleasuring himself before them all, before she glanced to Octavia. "I would agree with Quintilius. Surely you are not going to leave the poor man in such a state."

Cossutius chuckled evilly. "Of course she would, Octavia can be a cruel bitch when she chooses. It is what makes her such an asset to Claudius. Isn't that right, love?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "It is also what makes me dangerous when crossed."

Cossutius merely laughed and Octavia wrinkled her nose at him. "Idiot," she muttered, "I'm not leaving him unfulfilled. Where's the fun in that? I merely desired to test his self-control," she said her gaze resting on Gannicus. "He passed the test and has earned his reward." She snapped her fingers. "Look at me, Gannicus," she said softly.

Gannicus had been doing his best to ignore their crude comments, but turned his head when commanded to do so. His eyes were deep and dark with lust, frustration and anger…

"Would you like an end to your discomfort?"

He hesitated a moment before he gave a brief nod of his head. Yes he would like this to end. He would have preferred it to have never fucking happened!

"You have given a magnificent showing and deserve relief. Place her in the position you would choose and have leave to take your pleasure."

With shaky hands Gannicus helped Melitta to her knees. To his mind, the woman was giving him choice in the matter, and the position he would prefer Melitta in was on her feet walking away from this debauchery. He would (most definitely) be punished, but at least Melitta would have a reprieve for the night.

He made move to rise, but Melitta realized his intent and wrapped her arms around his neck; she kept him kneeling with her. Before he could pull away, she pressed close, her mouth by his ear. "She has offered you a gift. To return it unappreciated will bear unfortunate consequence. It is _you_ they seek to observe, not me. Therefore, it is _your _completion that must be realized before this ends," she told him softly. She stroked a hand along his jaw. "Please do not sacrifice yourself for my benefit. It is not what I want."

Gannicus brushed the hair back from her face to look into her eyes. "What do you want?"

Melitta swallowed thickly. "I am weak. I want what I cannot have."

Gannicus closed his eyes, pain and pleasure warring within him. "Melitta…"

She gathered together the tattered remains of her dignity. "Now is not the time to speak of these things. They want their performance and your death or a flogging will not change our circumstance." Her big, dark eyes filled with tears. "Please…do not give them reason to hurt you."

Gannicus could not stand to see her so. She was right. He knew that, yet he had hoped to spare her any further humiliation. "Forgive me," he whispered as he gently laid her upon her back under him.

Their eyes met and Melitta nodded her understanding as she reached up to take hold of his shoulders, pulling him down to lie atop her. "I do," she murmured quietly in return.

His gaze softened, becoming tender as he settled himself between her thighs. He gripped himself in hand and with a soft groan, buried himself within the delicious heat of her body once again.

And for the second time that night, they lost themselves again, allowing the passion between them to take flight and soar…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Gannicus was sitting on his cot, his mind still reeling over the events of the day.

He had been given the Primus back, yet the price had been another degrading act for Melitta and himself, the likes of which made him sick and (to his shame) excited simultaneously; it was a most confusing state. He had finished his last jug of wine and was debating getting another to soothe his troubled mind when Oenomaus came to his cell carrying an amphora and two cups in hand.

The big man paused upon entering his cell. "We have not tipped drink in some time. I would share with an old friend," he said holding up the wine. When Gannicus did not respond, Oenomaus sighed and came to sit next to Gannicus on his cot. "I would not see circumstance beyond our control come between us, brother."

Oenomaus poured them each a cup, but Gannicus shook his head, refusing the offering. He could not drink with him right now. His conflicted emotions were too fierce.

"You will not share drink with me?"

Pain was etched across the older man's face and Gannicus turned away, unable to meet his dearest friend's gaze. "I am not drinking tonight. I am turning thoughts to the primus. Now that I know I will be in the games…I must be prepared."

Oenomaus chuckled. "This from the man who once asked me to smuggle a jug into the arena?!"

Gannicus squirmed under his gaze. The guilt was so thick within his chest and throat…he was nearly gagging on it. "Things have changed since that day," he said wearily.

"Is it things that have changed…or us? Do you now resent me my position?"

The realization that Oenomaus was taking their newfound distance upon himself sickened Gannicus. "The fault does not lie with you, brother…it is mine. I am merely tired and turn thoughts to the games."

Oenomaus looked doubtful, but he respected Gannicus's wishes to be left alone. He set the jug on the floor. "If you change mind…" he said rising to his feet, "You know where to find me."

Gannicus watched his brother leave before turning his gaze to the wine left behind. He glared at it a moment before looking away, his chest aching with warring desires. He wanted Melitta desperately, but the thought of hurting Oenomaus ripped him up inside. He fell back on his bed, an arm thrown over his eyes as he contemplated the fucking disaster his life had become. It seemed hopeless and he did not see a way clear of his circumstance without destroying himself and everyone he had ever loved!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Gannicus had barely exited his cell when Oenomaus called him away from the yard.

"You are to be prepared for private viewing within the villa," the Doctore said, his face impassive and giving away nothing of what Gannicus was being summoned for.

Gannicus looked to the guards awaiting him and nodded, resigned to his fate by now. It had only been the day prior that he and Melitta had performed for the Romans, yet apparently they were back for more. Trepidation filled his breast, but he spoke not a word; he simply followed the guards to the bathing room where two slave girls were waiting to bathe him and rub sweet scented oil into his flesh to make him especially attractive to the Roman eye.

A short while later, Gannicus was led upstairs to the villa. He could not help but compare this to the last two times he was summoned so. As usual he was made desirable for both sight and touch, yet this time he had been presented with a new subligaria to wrap around his waist and cover his loins. It was a deep indigo blue (an expensive dye) and bordered with threads of gold. The cloth was of a material so fine and silky, it caressed the flesh and Gannicus was surprised at the gift; Batiatus was not possessed with large amounts of coin.

What would be asked of him for this luxury?

Were he and Melitta to become daily sport for these fucking Roman's to watch?

He was escorted to the triclinium where Dominus awaited him just outside the curtains that gave the area privacy. Batiatus was smiling and that made Gannicus even more nervous.

"You have honored this house today—elevated it beyond all measure," he enthused, waving his hands dramatically.

Gannicus paused, a frown marring his brow. "I have?" It was barely past the dew of early morn. What act he could have performed so early in his day that had been exceptional enough to elevate the House? "In what manner?"

Batiatus clapped him on the shoulder, almost as if he were going to give him a one armed hug. "You have done what no champion before you has ever accomplished!"

Now Gannicus was truly stumped. "And what is this miraculous thing I have done?"

"You have drawn the interest of Octavia Severus," Batiatus replied, a smug smirk twisting his lips.

Gannicus rolled his eyes, but soon realized Batiatus was utterly serious and a sickening sense of dread slithered within him, making his stomach actually ache with the tension he felt. "The woman from yesterday?"

Batiatus nodded and Gannicus felt the unpleasant sensation move from his stomach to his limbs. His knees felt weak. Not her. The woman was sadistic! He did not want her attentions focused upon himself, nor Melitta.

Batiatus was raving on, oblivious to the reticence of his Champion. "Gannicus, this is unprecedented. Octavia is sister to Lucius Angelus Severus—one of the most powerful men in the Republic. Her husband is a fucking Senator and rich as Midas. He gives free reign for her to speak in his stead and spend his coin where she sees fit. The woman has great influence…not only here in Capua, but in Rome as well. She so appreciated the demonstration you gave…she requests to sponsor you."

"Sponsor me?" Gannicus was surprised and for a moment he felt weak with relief. "So, she is to enlist me for her games?" he asked hopefully.

His relief was short lived. Quintus hedged and the hope drained from Gannicus's eyes.

Of course it was more than that.

"She has broached subject of having you in her games, but for now her interests lie towards a more intimate fashion…"

"Intimate?" It was as he feared and he took a deep breath to calm nerves. "Then I am to lie with Melitta again?"

"Not exactly."

Gannicus sighed resignedly. He wanted to throw up. "I am to lie with this woman then." It was a statement said with heavy heart.

"If that is what she requires of you. Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

Batiatus was obviously angry and Gannicus lowered his eyes lest the man see the rebellion he harbored there. He gritted his jaw to keep his curses behind his teeth as well. "No Dominus," he replied.

The distress was clear in Gannicus's voice and Quintus sought to rouse the man into seeing the opportunity presented. "Gannicus, look at me." The gladiator slowly raised his head and his expression said it all. Batiatus rolled his eyes. "You fucking scowl as if I am asking you to do something unnatural! You spend much of your winnings on wine and cunt anyhow! The woman is a noble, and if you have not noticed, she's quite enticing to the eyes," he cajolled. "Satisfy her and it could mean representing this House in the games at the Circus Maximus—in fucking mother Rome herself! Think about that before you set your mind to repudiating arrangement."

Gannicus's eyes widened as only one part of Batiatus's rant caught his attention. "I would fight in Rome?" It was said in a whisper.

Batiatus nodded, grinning now in excitement as Gannicus hopefully saw the rewards to be gained. "You favor the fucking sound of that, do you not?"

He did. Gannicus could not deny it. "And lying with this woman will gain that?"

He barely managed not to snort his disbelief. It sounded like a fool's dream.

"She favors you. Securing her patronage would see glory for both the House of Batiatus and yourself. Think of it, Gannicus… First Champion of Capua…and then Rome!"

Batiatus was spouting fantasy as if plied with too much drink. Gannicus could not imagine _that_ woman—who had treated him and Melitta so callously just a day past—granting this house such gifts just to have the pleasure of his cock! It was beyond foolish!

However, he simply nodded his head, unwilling to argue the matter. Truthfully, his acquiesce was not needed anyhow. After prior experience with Batiatus and what he would do to gain position with these Roman pricks, Gannicus was well aware that despite his wishes, if the woman decided she wanted to fuck him—it would happen. If he refused, Dominus could, and more than likely would, simply have him stripped naked and delivered to her bed in chains!

He would rather salvage what was left of injured pride and simply agree. "I will see it done," he said, giving a quick nod of his head as he mentally prepared himself for whatever the woman would ask of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX***XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading. Hit the blue button and let me know what you think. I have truly become fascinated with gladiators and their lifestyles. In this story, Gannicus will experience all the trials and rewards I have been researching… as well as being forced closer to Melitta and the moral quandary of betraying his love for Oenomaus. **

_**Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!**_


	5. Caught by a Dream

**In Veritas Memento**

**Caught By A Dream**

See disclaimer in previous chapters.

I want to say thank you to each and every person who has taken the time to read, review and comment. Getting feedback really inspires. All the comments, faves and follows is amazing! So thank you so much. :) You guys are awesome! This is kind of a long chapter, but it flowed together so well, I just didn't want to break it up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Batiatus Villa: the triclinium.**

**Chapter 5**

He heard Batiatus present him and as he stepped through the sheer red curtains, Gannicus was unsure what to expect inside. The last time he had been paired with Melitta—today would be different, he knew that, but he was surprised to find Octavia alone, with the exception of her body slave. He glanced quickly around the curtained off area and was enormously relieved to find Varis and the other toad of a Roman absent.

"As promised…" Batiatus said, waving a hand towards Gannicus, "he is yours to command. I will have my answer for you upon your leave." He turned to exit the room, giving Gannicus one last warning glance that clearly said he better be on his best behavior.

Gannicus nodded to his Dominus as he left and then was (shockingly) left alone with the woman. It was without precedent. There was no guard—nothing except the slender red-headed slave that served Octavia. And she would be no match for his strength should he choose to rebel. It was beyond strange, but he held tongue, deciding to wait and see what the noblewoman wanted, rather than give voice to the questions swirling within mind. The tension rose within the small confines of the room as he awaited his first command—yet none came. Instead she simply stood before him, sipping her wine and gazing upon him as if she were studying him.

"Did you like your gift?" she0 asked, dipping the strawberry she held into her wine and nibbling on it.

Gannicus did not comprehend her meaning. What gift? Unsure if he should speak to her, he continued to remain silent.

She ate the second half of the strawberry before prompting, "I asked you a question. Speak. I know you understand proper tongue."

He met her gaze for a moment. "I am unaware of any gift, therefore I cannot answer whether I appreciate it or not."

She chuckled softly and gestured to the cloth around his hips. "Look upon waist and answer question."

His eyes widened in surprise. He had known the cloth was too fine to be from Batiatus. "You gave this to me?"

"I did, and I'm still awaiting reply to my question. Do you like it? It is made of the finest Sindon linen imported from Egypt."

Gannicus was not entirely sure where Egypt was, nor did he have any idea the amount of coin such cloth would cost, but he was sure it was more than he would see in his lifetime. "To what purpose would you provide such an expensive gift to a slave?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You do not show gratitude, instead you dare pose question as if I am commanded to answer?"

"Apologies," he murmured gruffly, realizing he was treading dangerous ground. If he upset this woman, she could have him lashed…or worse. "I meant no offense. I was merely curious as to why you would gift such an exquisite, yet ill-deserved reward to a slave…especially one you had not laid gaze upon before a day past."

She walked around him, her hands sliding up his back to his shoulders. She leaned forward, her lips near his ear. "Oh, but I have heard tales of you, Gannicus…the Gladiator with the face of a God and a smile that could charm Venus herself."

Gannicus remained frozen as she pressed her palms against his flesh. "Then I offer my gratitude, both for words of praise and the gift. It is a fine article of clothing…one far above my station."

She came back around to stand in front of him, her eyes traveling over his body with hungry appraisal. "Nonsense. You are a beautiful man as well as a champion. I would see you dressed properly." She adjusted the fabric so that it rode even lower on his hips. "And the color…it does suit you," she purred, her hands lingering on his stomach. "I will have others sent…some new armor as well."

Gannicus was at a loss on how to respond to such words. She was acting as if her purpose was to provide for him…as if she were his Domina, not Lucretia. When she mentioned providing coin for his care, he finally found his tongue. "Apologies again, but I am confused. Am I to be sold to you?" His heart began to pound furiously at the thought. He did not want to become this woman's property, nor did he want to leave the ludus. He had ties here. Oenomaus was here. And Melitta… He felt physically weak in the knees at the thought of never seeing her again.

"No." She giggled huskily. "I have no plans to become a lanista. You are to remain the property of Batiatus, but as you know, I have offered to sponsor you in exchange for having you participate in upcoming games my family is hosting, as well as…" She ran the tip of her finger across his chest, "other delights."

"My Dominus explained your offer," he replied slowly, anxious and disturbed at the woman's interest in him.

"And if accepted," she said, letting her hands glide along his smooth, oiled flesh. "Then a certain investment will be needed. One night—even a month would not suffice for one such as yourself. My appetite could never be sated in such a short time. Our arrangement would be long term. You would represent The Severus House as well as Batiatus's in the games my family hosts, therefore, I would see you attired in proper armor, a glorious assortment befitting a Champion."

She smiled, awaiting his response, except Gannicus did not know what to say. Her aggressive manner and the forcible nature in which she was asserting herself into his life was alarming. "Gratitude," he finally said, realizing she would react badly to a snub of her generosity.

"And for our private encounters…" She went on as she continued her exploration of his body, nails dragging along his stomach until they slid lower… "I will not see you in ragged wool. No. A form as bold and enticing as yours should be displayed properly." She paused her wandering hands upon the front of his subligaria, petting him suggestively. "I would have you clothed in materials that are pleasing to the touch as well as the eye. Linens and silks so soft it is like being wrapped in heaven." She picked up her wine again, taking a sip as she continued to survey him. "I would also see your standard of living raised. I will provide the necessary coin to enable you several of the extra comforts that are not normally provided for a slave."

Gannicus blinked in surprise, but remained silent, unsure if she was expecting another response from him. His head was still reeling at the way this woman was taking over his very existence.

"Well speak. I would hear your thoughts on my offer."

Without thinking, he spoke what was on mind. "To what purpose? Am I to be given choice in the matter then?"

"I would prefer you willing."

Gannicus could not help but notice the words said, she would 'would prefer' he was willing, not that it was a requirement. He did not care for the way this woman wanted to possess him. Her words pricked an already wounded pride and he spoke again without thought. "So, I am to be your well-kept whore…willingly or not?"

She gave a small burst of laughter. "I knew you were not quite as humble as you appear…" Gannicus's eyes shot to hers and she smiled as she cupped his jaw. "Yes, it is there… a wildness in your eyes. It is what I desire in your kind. No matter how we domesticate you—gladiators are never quite tamed." Her fingers tightened on his chin for a moment and her gaze went hard and cold. "However, I would warn you, proceed with caution and heed words…I will have you separated from cock and crucified if you dare speak to me with such insolence again!"

She patted him on the cheek. "Are you clear to your purpose now?"

Gannicus swallowed hard, quickly realizing where pride and a loose tongue would take him. He silenced the foolish muscle and nodded. "Yes…" He hesitated, unsure what to call her.

"You may call me Mistress," Octavia informed him. "I presented Batiatus with my offer of sponsorship upon arrival. If terms are acceptable, I would be your benefactor, not your Domina." She poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him. "I would prefer you not view our arrangement in such harsh light as to call yourself whore, Gannicus. Instead, I would hope you see it as a way to better your station while yet a slave."

Gannicus looked at the glass of wine and set it down. He could not drink to this bargain.

Octavia reacted to his rebuff with a fit of temper. "Or you can play the martyr and shit upon the grace I give you!" she snapped, snatching up his cup and tossing it aside

He winced as the glass shattered and half expected to see guards racing inside at any moment. To his relief, none came.

She took his jaw in hand, her grip so harsh her nails dug into his cheek and drew blood. "I enjoy your spirit, but do not play the fool. As you said, I can have you willing or not. It would serve you well to remember that." With that hissed threat, she tossed his face away. Blood welled along the side of his cheek and dripped down his chin.

She wiped the blood away with the tip of her finger, and then to Gannicus's shock, popped the digit in her mouth and tasted his blood. "Mmm…delicious," she said, licking her lips. "I have heard it mentioned that the blood of a champion gladiator has the most amazing properties. It is said to be a cure for everything from epileptics, and infertility, to keeping a man's cock hard!" She smiled up at him under her lashes. "Do you believe the tales true?"

Gannicus made a face and unconsciously pulled his head back, away from her. "I have not the slightest idea."

"I suppose we shall see then, wont we?"

He frowned. "So, I am to be bled in this arrangement as well?"

For a moment Gannicus feared he had finally pushed her too far. Her face flushed a furious shade of red, yet before she spewed her venom, she took a deep breath and painted on a patient smile. "Gannicus," she said, obviously fighting her anger. "I desire you, therefore I do not wish to see tongue severed, nor have you separated from that magnificent cock you possess." She slid her hand up his shoulder to the back of his neck. "However, there is only so much I will tolerate. Continue to scorn my goodwill and being bled will be the least of your worries. Show your insolence again and you shall find yourself in servitude upon knees in ways never imagined! I'm sure Varis would appreciate you if my offer is so unappealing."

Gannicus immediately bowed his head. Her threat struck true fear in his heart like no opponent ever had. "Apologies…Mistress," he said, wincing as the title left a foul taste in his mouth.

Octavia's beautiful face broke into a wide grin. "Splendid! I will tell Batiatus you have accepted my request."

Gannicus nodded, but inside he was enraged, Request?! He wanted to laugh in her face. What part of her offer was a request? The part where she told him she could have him willing or not or when she told him she could arrange for him to be given to a man who was a degenerate and a pervert?! Her offer was not fucking request! It was blackmail and he loathed her for it.

"Ease mind, Gannicus," she said gently, as if calming him. "Your life is about to improve. I will bestow upon you gifts you have never imagined existed. All the creature comforts fit for a king. New armor, bedding made of silk and linen, new furs, wine…" She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his unresponsive lips. "I have heard how you like your wine. Imagine all the Falernian wine you could drink." She smiled. "My only proviso is that you not fight me and see our arrangement in a positive light."

His head was spinning, but Gannicus managed a half-hearted smile to placate her. "Gratitude."

"None needed. I would spoil you if you would but allow me," she said. She clapped her hands and her body slave immediately opened the curtains. Gannicus caught sight of the guards awaiting outside, guards he hadn't known were there.

So, he had not been alone with her after all…

"I am looking forward to spending time with you, however, I would offer you time to remove any objection you might still harbor for our arrangement. I will give you this night and wait until after the Benalia tomorrow, which I am certain you will be the victor, for you to begin your new life."

Gannicus was torn between relief (at least he was not going to be pressed into servitude this very moment) and horror at the way this woman wanted to control his very existence. Her cruelty and intense desire towards him was fucking frightening and he did not like the idea of being subjugated to her will.

Not one bit! And he highly doubted one night was going to change mind on that fact.

But he nodded his head instead of voicing concerns. "I…" He swallowed and forced words from throat, "I shall be ready…Mistress."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Villa: Outside the triclinium.**

Quintus was becoming more and more agitated the longer Octavia was in there with Gannicus. The entire ludus was well aware of Gannicus and his prowess with the whores. If she wanted to test his skills sexually…well, this could be a while. Titus had been furious yesterday to discover Gannicus was still in the Primus and had left at dawn's break to seek out Tullius and make explanation; he was expected back soon. If he returned to find Gannicus plowing a noble for favored position, Quintus had no doubt his father would lose mind! He glanced at the closed curtains and debated interrupting. However, much to his relief, in that moment Octavia exited, followed by Gannicus.

"Ah…Batiatus. Gannicus has accepted request. All that is left now is to agree upon price."

"Of course," he said smiling broadly. "Let us step into my tablinum to discuss terms." Quintus glanced towards Gannicus and noticed the moody expression he wore. Batiatus rolled his eyes. The man did not have the appearance of one accepting position and while Quintus had expected it, he was not at all happy with Gannicus. Octavia's patronage led to limitless coin. He would not see her offended.

Lucretia joined them then, approaching Octavia with a smile.

"You were well satisfied?" she asked solicitously.

"I am pleased, but will be more so once we come to agreement in regards to my use of him in the future."

"Which we shall do presently," Quintus said and waved an arm for Octavia to proceed him. Before he followed, he grabbed his wife by the arm and pulled her aside. "Have Melitta escort Gannicus back to the ludus and break words with him. Tell her to discover what circumstance has the man looking like he's about to shit upon Octavia's offer! And if need be, have her remind him how attached they both are to that cock of his. I would see it removed if he fucks this up!"

Lucretia glanced towards Gannicus, noticed his frown and nodded in understanding. "Go," she said, pushing Quintus towards Octavia who was waiting. "I will see it done. Secure Octavia's backing, and in the doing, see us removed from your father and Tullius's over-bearing shadows."

"I favor the fucking sound of that," Quintus murmured, kissing Lucretia on the cheek before he left.

Lucretia called Melitta to her. "See Gannicus to the ludus and have words with him regarding his time with Octavia."

Melitta's eyes widened. "And what would you have me ask of him?" She had no interest in hearing how he had pleasured the woman. The very thought made her stomach tighten in distaste.

"You'll ask him what I fucking tell you to," Lucretia snapped and Melitta immediately lowered her head, her demeanor contrite. Seeing her body slave's expression, Lucretia softened her voice. "Apologies Melitta. I should not take my mood upon you."

Grateful to escape punishment for her insolence, Melitta smiled softly. "It is I who offer apologies, Domina. What is it you would wish me to ask?"

"Nothing that would bring embarrassment," Lucretia assured. "I merely desire that you ascertain what brings Gannicus such distress in his arrangement with Octavia. She wishes to sponsor him. Having such Noble patronage is a great honor, yet he looks miserable."

Melitta glanced towards Gannicus and noticed he did indeed appear extremely unhappy.

"He trusts you," Lucretia went on, "and will explain himself. In the doing, perhaps we can accommodate his needs and see _him_ satisfied…as well as our guest."

Melitta did not believe for a moment that Lucretia had Gannicus's interests at heart, however, she recognized the troublesome expression brewing upon his brow and knew it would bear him no good. Salvaging injured pride was not worth unfortunate consequence should he offend the Roman woman beyond reason.

"I will speak with him," Melitta said softly.

"Gratitude," Lucretia said, calling a guard over and instructing him to see Melitta and Gannicus to the ludus. "And give them a moment of privacy. I would have Melitta speak with our Champion alone. It is of the utmost importance and not for anyone's ears but theirs. Understood?"

The guard nodded obediently, while Melitta's heart leaped at those words. She would be completely alone with him. She flushed, skin prickling as forbidden warmth settled in her belly. She crossed the room to escort him, sending a quick prayer to the Gods asking them to bless her and keep her strong…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gannicus was surprised when Melitta was assigned to accompany him back to the barracks. She attempted to make eye contact, yet he avoided her gaze. His thoughts were overly burdened between the bargain struck with the Roman woman and what had transpired between Melitta and himself. He cared not to see his shame reflected back at him in her beautiful brown eyes.

They were silent as they made their way down the stairs that separated the villa and the ludus. As the guard unlocked the heavy Iron Gate, Melitta stood next to him and her scent wafted across his senses stirring both his blood and his heart.

Why was she still here? Did she not know how her presence tortured?

The door swung open and Gannicus went to step inside. Melitta was still with him and he paused in the threshold, a questioning brow raised. "Do you not return to the villa?"

"I would have words first...if you are agreeable?"

Gannicus's heart lurched in his chest. He had tried to speak with her yesterday, yet she had refused to break words. Her rejection had been painful, but wise. Melitta was trying to remain faithful, he understood, but his heart was already taken with her and he was unable to deny her request. Even this crumb of attention was welcomed.

"I would like that," he said softly.

"As would I," she replied just a quietly.

They walked through the corridors of the ludus, heading towards the yard, but as they passed the bathing chamber for the men, Melitta paused, realization dawning. She could not go with him to his cell, that would be foolhardy considering her burgeoning emotions, not to mention her husband was on the yard leading to Gannicus's cell. She glanced into the empty bathing room… The men were all training and would be for hours yet. It was private, but not too private. Melitta asked the guard to give them a moment and the man (following Lucretia's orders) moved several feet down the corridor, away from sight and out of listening range.

She stepped into the large room and Gannicus followed, his brow raised in question.

"I would ask if you plan on sharing a bath with me, but in light of recent events, I'm thinking that is not your purpose for bringing me here." It was said in jest, an offhanded comment made to tease her like he used to, but there was too much truth there, and instead of lightening the mood, his words served only to shine light upon the awkwardness of their situation.

Melitta hesitated, wringing her hands as she tried to decide a favorable course of action to broach the topic she was sent to discuss. She opened her mouth (several times) and yet every time she looked at him, all she could bring to mind was how handsome he was, how he made her throb with pleasure when he was inside her… She turned away, her cheeks flaming. This was proving a far more daunting task than she had anticipated.

After several moments of thick silence that lengthened and grew filled with tension, Gannicus sat on one of the benches by the bathing pool and fixed his gaze upon her. "Melitta," he said, drawing her attention. "State your purpose, your pacing and silence are making me nervous. Why have you sought me out when you avoided all contact with me after yesterday?"

She intended to ask him why he was upset. But what came out of her mouth instead was, "What transpired between you and the Severus woman? Did you sleep with her?"

Gannicus's eyes widened comically and his brows shot to his hairline at her question. "You would ask such a thing? Why?"

Melitta could have bitten her own tongue for voicing such a thing, especially in a manner that sounded so (dare she say it) jealous! However, it was too late to rescind the question, so she raised her chin and brazened it out, despite the blush she felt staining her cheeks. "I ask because I am worried for you."

His brow furrowed and he gazed at her intently. It was more than simple worry for his person and he knew it. "Is that the only reason?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"You answer question with another question rather than answer. Perhaps it is because you care more than you want me to believe?"

"You are seeing what is not there."

"Am I?"

"Sometimes a shadow is just that—a shadow. To look further will only bring disappointment."

"And sometimes shadows hide the truth."

He got up from the bench to stand before her. "What are your shadows hiding, Melitta?" He cupped her cheek, but she pulled away as if he'd burned her.

"Don't…"

Gannicus's expression became shuttered and he took a step back, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Apologies," he said stiffly. "I forget. I am only allowed to touch when ordered to do so."

Melitta let out a pained gasp and Gannicus immediately put his head down. "I did not mean that," he said gruffly. She would not look at him and he sighed, running a hand down his face wearily. "Melitta, what is it you want from me?" She was quiet so he went on, "I believed for a moment you were jealous, but you're reaction to my touch has disabused me of that notion."

Melitta's head snapped up and she took a hesitant step towards him. "Gannicus…"

But he shook his head, warding her off. "No. Do not placate me. Tell me why you arranged this meeting," he demanded. "Speak now and in plain words and let us end this uncomfortable situation."

"I am worried about you. Worried you will be hurt if you allow your anger at the Roman woman to be viewed so plainly."

"Ah, so that is what this is about." He gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Well, your worries are for naught. The woman seeks not to hurt me, Melitta. She desires to fuck me," he said with a smirk, his cocky smile coming forth—the one that held everyone at fair distance. "I am to be her well-tended whore, bought and paid for with Roman coin and fancy presents." He waited for a response, but she was silent, staring up at him with big brown, sad eyes and it shamed him. Angered him as well and with a soft curse, he shrugged and went to brush past her. "If that is all you wished to know…"

Aching for the pain in his eyes, Melitta reached out and took hold of his arm, preventing him from leaving. "You are not a whore!" she cried, "Why would you say such a thing about yourself?"

"If not whore, then what am I?" he gritted out, his voice rough, jaw clenched. "In days past I have been put on display, groped and forced to take my brother's wife in ways I never dreamed, all to gain favored position in the games. With position gained, now Batiatus is promising this woman my cock to profit his purse and this ludus. The exchange of coin or gifts for sexual services defines the word whore, Melitta. I speak the truth in plain words and you know it. Batiatus has made me a whore for this house and he is now my pimp!"

Her eyes filled with tears at his turmoil. "Circumstances absent of choice do not make us who we are. You said it yourself—we must do what is demanded of us."

"Yes, and I also said we were free when we fucked." He laughed bitterly. "Not anymore. I am no longer free, as a matter of fact, apparently I'm quite expensive!"

Melitta had to get through to him. He was spiraling and she could see he might act out if she did not get him to resign himself to what was being demanded of him. She did not like it, but if he rebelled…he would die, horribly. The thought made her knees weak with fear.

She had avoided touching him, but his pain was so sharp, so fierce, she had no choice. She desperately needed him to stop and listen. So she cupped his jaw with her palm and forced him to meet her gaze. "If you are labeled whore," she said softly, stroking his cheek, "do you then place the same slander upon me?"

He reared back, shaking his head. "Of course not! Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"Because I was there. The sexual favors bartered for position in the games—that was demanded of both of us. So, by your reasoning if you are whore, then would I not bear that brand as well?"

Gannicus's shoulders slumped. "No. Not you—never you."

"If I am deserving of grace than you are as well. Forgive yourself for circumstance beyond your control."

He closed his eyes. His feelings for her rioting inside his chest and heart.

"Gannicus," Melitta prompted when he was silent. "You are not to blame for choices absent control. You know this."

His eyes flared open and he stared down into her upturned face, all his emotions came rushing to the surface and he couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to tell her, if only once, what was in his heart. "And what of choices one would make freely, despite hurting those you hold dear?"

Melitta's breathing hitched and she shook her head, trying to ward off where this conversation was about to go. "Gannicus…do not..."

"Do not what? Do not have feelings for you?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Too late! Do not desire you? Again it is too late for such concerns. I am already half in love with you, Melitta!"

"No! You must turn thoughts away from such things. Recall what is at stake should we give in to this attraction between us."

"It is not simple lust," he returned. "I felt you…" His voice softened to a whisper. "I have fucked a thousand times and what I felt with you was something far more."

She backed away from him, begging him with her eyes to not do this. "No."

He followed her step for step. "Tell me you do not feel it too."

Her back hit the wall and she had nowhere left to run. "What I feel means nothing!"

"It means everything!" he groaned and crashed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Melitta whimpered softly as his tongue pushed past her lips to taste her. His kiss drained the will to fight and without thought, her arms curled around his shoulders to hold him close. His lips were like an aphrodisiac and Melitta sagged against him as her body shivered with the intensity of the emotions he stirred in her. Gannicus stepped forward and pressed her up against the hard stone of the wall behind her, his erection rigid against her belly.

Melitta whimpered his name against his mouth and her fingers slid into the silky blonde hair at his nape. Absent her reasoning, she kissed him back, blindly giving in to the passion he inspired, her nails scraped his scalp. Tingles raced up his spine and Gannicus moaned softly, shuddering against her while his hands slid along her body, blissfully reacquainting himself with her curves. Melitta's head tipped back as he trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck to her chest. The sounds of their harsh, panted breathing filled the room as they became more aroused, hungrier and more desperate to have that skin on skin contact. Melitta was lost in sensations, ready to let him take her right then and there, and it was only when his hand went to the fastening of her dress that reality suddenly assaulted her with alarming clarity.

If she did this, it would not be absent choice. It would be of her own free will. She would be willingly betray her husband—a man she respected above all others. "Stop!" she gasped, pushing at his shoulders.

Gannicus pulled back, but kept his hands on her hips. His eyes were heavy lidded with desire and he shook his head as if to clear it. "What is wrong?" he questioned, his voice thick and rough from pent up lust.

He nibbled at her neck and she sucked in sharp, deep breaths to still her racing pulse. "We cannot do this. It is wrong."

"And yet it feels so right," he groaned, pressing close to her again and brushing his lips along her ear.

She shivered and he lowered his head to kiss her again. "I need you," he said quietly, his lips seeking hers.

Melitta turned her head aside at the last moment, avoiding the temptation of his sweet lips. "Gannicus, please…we cannot do this." She trembled against him, fighting against her own selfish needs versus doing what she knew was right. "To go any further would be of our own doing and if Oenomaus were to discover our treachery…you know as well as I, we could not live with ourselves."

"I would bend to your reasoning, and yet…there is something between us. So strong. It compels me," he said, rubbing his beard roughened cheek against hers. His stubble scratching softly against her skin. "To deny it would be a lie far worse than the ones we would tell him."

She shook her head frantically. "No. There is naught between us, but shameful acts that were not of our choosing!"

"Who do you try and convince with your words…me or yourself?"

She pushed against his chest until he finally released her. "I think that is a question better posed to you," she said, straightening and refastening her dress. The last thing Melitta wanted was to add to his troubles, but she had to set them on proper path and cease any thought of exploring the attraction between them. "You stir desires in me, Gannicus, but you are well aware of your prowess in that area. It is not love. I have never felt greater love than when I hold my husband in my arms. Please, do not pursue this, it will only bring further heartache to all involved."

For a brief moment the pain her words delivered flashed across his handsome face and Melitta inwardly cringed, but kept firm in her resolve.

Gannicus nodded once, hiding how her words hurt. "Apologies," he said allowing a mask of polite detachment to fall upon his features. He stepped away from her, putting distance between them. "I forget myself. I would not see you placed in yet another improper situation because of me."

He looked so aloof, so cold. She almost took her words back, but held silent her tongue. To do so would only make matters worse. "No, it is I who stands blame. I should have never sought you out like this. We are yet too close to unfortunate events. It distorts reason and judgment." She tucked her hair behind her ear and forced herself to meet his gaze. "I was worried for you when I saw your expression after being summoned by that woman. I would not wish to see wounded pride bring even more unfortunate circumstances than those already visited upon you."

His mask slipped a bit, before he reasserted himself. "Ease mind then. Once again I find myself in situation I cannot laugh or fight my way clear of. I will do what I must and fuck my way clear of it."

"Gannicus…"

He paused, his face utterly serious. "Do you know how differently I would answer the question you asked me that night if posed today—with the knowledge I now have?"

"Why? You were not altogether wrong. We are slaves…"

"Yes, the burden of choice removed," he finished. "How well I remember."

The sarcasm in his words was not lost on Melitta. "Gannicus, please do not place yourself on a path of rebellion. It will not end well." She struggled to keep her tears at bay. The thought of something happening to him was making her feel things she could not face presently.

"Do not fear for me, Melitta," he said, "I will do what is demanded of me absent complaint."

She nodded, relieved. "As we all must, or be driven to madness."

He paused, and it looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he straightened his shoulders and seemed to gather himself once again. "Words of wisdom." He inclined his head towards the doorway. "I must go. Gratitude for your concern," he said stiffly.

It was like they had never been friends…

She wanted to say something to bring the smile back to his face, but could not. To do so would only bring them back to a place of painful confusion and longing, so she remained mute as he left the bathing chamber without looking back.

Melitta's heart ached as she watched him walk away. His shoulders were heavy. She recognized it as the weight of this house; it settled upon them both. Like a heavy chain, dragging her down into a pit of despair. She was certain Gannicus felt it tenfold considering he was the prize these Romans tugged over like rabid dogs, utterly uncaring if they left him ravaged and laid bare for their amusement.

After Gannicus left, she took a moment to gather her composure, before exiting the room as well. She had completed the task assigned to her and could tell her Domina Gannicus would submit to the Roman woman's demands of him.

But as Melitta headed up the steps that led to the villa, she found herself silently weeping for them both and could not help but think that the price she and Gannicus were paying was not worth the reward.

Not at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Batiatus's tablinum:**

Octavia quietly sipped her wine, perusing the busts of past Champions of the House of Batiatus, while Quintus digested her offer on Gannicus.

Batiatus hedged on answering straight away, because while he was desperate to receive the patronage and connections Octavia possessed, he was also nervous in accepting her terms. Her offer to foot the bill for everything from new armor to wine for his man was extremely generous, but it bordered dangerously close to seeking ownership of him. He already had Tullius hounding him for the Celt, he could not afford to fend off Octavia should she desire purchase of him as well.

Finally Batiatus gave voice to his concerns. "I would not seek to offend in matters of such delicate nature, but I feel I must speak in plain words…" He took a deep breath, wincing as he imagined all her coin going away, but he pushed forward. "Before I accept your terms, I must tell you…Gannicus will never be for sale. Not to you or Tullius and not for any price."

She gave a short girlish laugh. "I fear you mistake intentions. I am not Tullius. I do not seek his purchase. I merely wish to obtain his skills exclusively both in, _and more importantly_, out of the arena. You would maintain ownership of him and he would continue to fight for the House of Batiatus. However, I would sponsor him and he would be made available to my family for any games we host."

"You have no interest in purchasing him—ever?"

She shook her head. "No. My family are not lanistas, Batiatus, but I would desire unlimited access to him when I choose, and as I said, I would provide the necessary coin for his well-being and care…_plus_ a healthy fee for allowing me such privileges."

She tossed a heavy pouch on the desk between them. The weight of it made a loud clank on the wood as it landed. "There is a thousand denarii in that purse. That should cover the cost for the services I seek. And I will see another hundred to your hand each month for…let us call it a gratuity severance in which you allow me to treat Gannicus as if he were my own, _without_ having to explain to my brother why I have purchased a gladiator." She raised a brow. "Is that acceptable?"

Quintus picked up the leather purse, weighing it in his hand. With his initial worry put to rest, his mind quickly calculated how much the ludus would earn and save with Octavia's coin paying for Gannicus. Not only would the amount cover the cost of his champion's upkeep, (clothing, food, weapons and armor) but it would provide the same necessities for most of his other men as well.

Her offer was beyond what he'd hoped and too tempting to deny.

"It is more than acceptable. Would you like your terms set into contract?" Quintus asked, a wide smile upon his face.

"I will have the document drawn and delivered within the week; with the addendum stating I do not seek to purchase your man," she said to Quintus's relief. "I believe this is satisfying to you…yes?"

"More than," Batiatus agreed.

"Good. Then let's move on. Now, as far as his services within the arena… My husband is hosting the Apollinares this year and I am tasked to choose the man who will represent Apollo. The gladiator assigned such honor would begin the festivities on the first day of the games and finish them with a featured role in the Primus on the ninth day of celebrations."

"The Apollinares?" Batiatus was nearly speechless. This was far-far more than he'd ever hoped or dreamed.

"Yes. Finding the perfect gladiator to fill such esteemed role was the main purpose for my journey to Capua. As soon I set gaze upon Gannicus I knew he would be prefect to represent the Sun God. He's courageous—the people of Capua already call him a 'God', and his golden beauty and charming smile would rival Apollo himself. I cannot think of a gladiator better suited. Can you?"

"Not at all."

Octavia paused, her gaze set upon Batiatus knowingly. "You would favor such position, would you not?" she asked, a sly smile curling her lips. "A chance to bring recognition to your House in Rome?"

"I would indeed," he confirmed, practically rubbing his hands together in glee. "And Gannicus would be perfect for such prestigious event. The crowd adores him and that has only been in the shit matches Tullius has allowed us in the past. Give the man the Primus and he will have them kneeling at his feet! I promise you that."

"I can only imagine," she said chuckling softly. "However, as you know, the Apollinares are held at the Circus Maximus…" Quintus nodded, already starting to smile as he envisioned the House of Batiatus in Rome. "Would there be a problem with you bringing him to the capital for the entirety of the games?"

Quintus was shaking his head 'no' before she even finished the question; his euphoria barely constrained at such a coveted invitation. "Not at all. We would be more than honored."

"Then it is settled. I will send a missive today informing my husband that we have found our Apollo." She made to leave before pausing in the doorway. "Oh, and in regards to our other arrangement…I would have him delivered to my villa after the Benalia. Agreed?"

At that, Batiatus frowned. "To your villa? You would not come here?"

"I am a woman of great reputation as well as appetites," she told him. "I fear an interlude under the watchful eye of your House would not be sufficient to satisfy my desires. I must be protected from any and all wagging tongues. I can accommodate that far better within the walls of my own villa." Her brow arched as she met Batiatus's gaze with an impervious one of her own. "Will that be a problem? He is not scheduled for any events immediately following the games, correct?"

Quintus shook his head. "No, he is not," he agreed, dissatisfaction at seeing Gannicus removed from the ludus warred with greed for her coin, but in the end, he felt the choice removed from hands. She was too rich and powerful to deny her anything.

"So…how long did you plan on keeping him?" he asked, pasting a false smile upon face as he capitulated to her demands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**And the plot is thickening. I know everyone hates Octavia and that is fantastic. She was created to be despised. She is a selfish, morally bankrupt Roman Noble—much like many of them were in those days. The research I have done on the Romans…wow, let me just say they were definitely wicked, corrupt and bloodthirsty! I'm glad everyone hates her. It means you're seeing her how I want to portray her. Gannicus and Melitta have many miles of road to travel before there will be a light at the end of the tunnel. I don't think she'd fall into his arms easily, despite her feelings. In the show, the *only* reason she went to him was because he was leaving and she needed him to know she felt what was between them also. I don't think she wanted him to go without letting him know she cared for him—more than she'd ever let him believe previously.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and faves this story has gotten. The feedback really inspires me. :) **_


End file.
